


Demons are better than angels, or not?

by Anhara



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Gerard Way, Angel Mikey Way, Demon Bob Bryar, Demon Frank Iero, Enemies to Lovers, Loss of Powers, M/M, Transformed into humans, but only at the end, kind of angst, not really enemies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhara/pseuds/Anhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vida entera en la tierra pero hace mucho que Gerard ha dejado de escuchar fervientemente los designios de "El de arriba", ¿qué le pasara en el momento en el que un atractivo demonio se cruce en su vida aburrida de ángel?</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>Gerard llego a su casa, tiro su gabardina sobre su sofá y se fue quitando la ropa hasta llegar a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se dejo caer sobre la cama, Frank había alterado su vida cotidiana de sábado. Y ahora estaba solo en su cama, sin ningún ligue de sábado y preguntándose por qué cojones se había puesto a tontear con un demonio... </p>
  <p>Pero bueno, se había dado cuenta de que ese joven y enano demonio de jodidos ojos dorados, le había despertado más curiosidad desde que perdió su angélica virginidad. Y no solo porque estuviera como para mojar pan en él. Había algo más, algo dentro de aquellos ojos que le recordaba demasiado a si mismo como para pasarlo por alto.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Otra vez camina solo por esa ciudad desamparada en la noche. No esta por los mejores barrios así que a cada paso se oyen los gritos de borrachos saliendo de tugurios y alguna que otra pelea. Camina, ligeramente sin rumbo, con su gabardina bien ajustada porque, aun siendo casi verano, de noche hacia frío. Las manos en los bolsillos, resguardadas del frío que se clavaba como agujas. El aire le revolvía el pelo y le hacia querer esconder la cara aun más en el cuello de su abrigo.   
  
Llego a la discoteca después de caminar, casi atravesando medio barrio desde su casa. Entro atravesando la enorme puerta de colores que le abrió un enorme hombre rubio, mira que él no era precisamente pequeño, pero ese tío seguro media más de dos metros. Se adentro en aquel lugar de música fuerte, alcohol y cuerpos moviéndose unos contra otros, dejo su abrigo en el guardarropa, guiñándole un ojo a la chica que se encargaba de ello.   
  
Atravesando ese lió de cuerpos bailando al ritmo de la música, y algunos moviéndose más espasmódicamente, llego a la barra, pidiendo una de esas deliciosas y homosexuales bebidas de colores brillantes. Se giro observando a la gente, la noche no pintaba nada mal.   
  


…................

  
  
Gerard estaba tranquilamente hablando con un hermoso chico rubio, este le sonreía, en lo que parecía claramente una invitación. Justo cuando Gerard estaba a punto de aceptar esa muda invitación y besar los labios rosados y finos del chico, una especie de destello rojizo pasó por el rabillo de sus ojos. Giro su cabeza rápidamente y lo vio.   
  
En el centro de la pista había comenzado una pelea, eran dos chicos, uno de aspecto pedante y rico se intentaba mantener de pie después de un puñetazo asestado certeramente a su nariz por el otro chico, bajito, delgado y con un aspecto atrayentemente punk. Gerard entonces se levanto, el chico con el que estaba comenzó a protestar, pero una sola mirada de esos profundos ojos esmeralda basto para que se callara y fuera a buscar otra bragueta que calentar.   
  
Se mueve ágilmente hasta allí, viendo como el punk vuelve a lanzarse contra el otro con el puño levantado y los dientes apretados. En este golpe algo suena a roto, y no sabe por qué pero esta casi seguro de que los nudillos de ese chico son demasiado duros como para romperse y que la nariz del otro no.   
  
Ya hay varias personas intentando separarles, tirando del punk hacia atrás mientras el otro grita como una niñita. Y Dios, el mismo quería pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz ahora mismo. El barullo que se ha armado es enorme y no se disuelve hasta que siente unos pesados pasos tras él, y el tipo enorme de la puerta esta agarrándolos a ambos por la camiseta y arrastrándolos fuera del local.   
  
Gerard atraviesa la multitud, siguiéndoles de cerca y recogiendo su abrigo rápidamente al pasar por el guardarropa. Se lo pone de un movimiento estudiado y noto el papel en el bolsillo, el número de la chica del guardarropa y un  _"Llámame"_ escrito debajo. Era mona, pero le iba tanto el otro bando que su atención estaba ahora en ese chico.   
  
Cuando llego fuera, el chico de la nariz rota todavía estaba despotricando, pero el otro estaba tranquilamente unos metros más allá, fumándose un cigarrillo como si el sudor que lo empapaba ahora no fuera por una pelea sino por un gran polvo. Se le acercó, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo y apoyándose cerca de él. La verdad es que no sabía bien que le acercaba a él.   
  
–Hey tío, ¿tienes fuego?   
  
–Claro– Dice soltando el humo por sus labios entreabiertos y cuando te mira al girarse casi le da algo–. Oh, vaya.   
  
Y es que hacia mucho que Gerard no se encontraba con uno de ellos, ahora tiene sentido lo que sintió estando dentro, cuando la pelea comenzó.   
  
Ese chico delante de él era un demonio, así lo decía el fuego que Gerard podía detectar en sus ojos dorados, ahora podía sentir el calor que emanaba y ese leve olor a pecado que le inundaba. Un demonio en toda regla, si señor.   
  
– ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un santito– Dice sonriendo de lado, agarrando el cigarro de Gerard y llevándoselo a los labios para encenderlo él mismo y después pasárselo.   
  
–Gracias.   
  
Y eso es lo único que acierta a decir porque aun no sabe bien como encadenar las cosas, tiene delante de él, de toda su angelical persona a un demonio y hacia muchos años que no salía corriendo detrás de ellos como ahora acaba de hacer. No le gustaba la vida en la tierra, pero tampoco le gustaba la vida  _ahí arriba_. No pertenecía a ningún lugar, pero ahora no era momento de filosofar.   
  
– ¿Tienes algún plan para con ese chico? Alguno de esos rollos que tanto os gustan de protegidos y eso.   
  
– ¿Ese tío? Ah, no. Me preocupabas más tú... Antes de saber lo que eres, claro.   
  
–Claro.   
  
Se ríe, y es una risa profunda que seguro que habría condenado a más de un alma al infierno, o bueno tal vez solo a compartir cama con él. Porque si no fuera un demonio, el sentido de ligar de Gerard, aunque posiblemente un poco oxidado, estaría alerta.   
  
–Bueno, angelito, ¿no deberías estar en la cama ya? ¿Rezando al de arriba?   
  
Gerard mira hacia el suelo, con una sonrisa melancólica. Nunca fue un ángel modelo y ahora simplemente estaba aquí, en una ciudad de mala muerte, ayudando a alguien de vez en cuando. Nunca siguió los designios de, como lo había llamado,  _el de arriba_.   
  
–No, no todos estamos enterrados en sus túnicas, ya sabes, incluso tu _Señor_  antes era uno de los míos.   
  
–Oh, si, Lucifer, es un gran tipo...   
  
Le miro a los ojos, el verde brillando como con luz propia, con un alma inmensa, aun derrotada por dentro, asomándose allí. El otro le sonrió, tirando su cigarrillo acabado al suelo y aplastándolo con su bota. Le paso una mano por el brazo. Notaron como algo se rompía y estallaba entre ellos.   
  
–Bueno angelito...   
  
–Me llamo Gerard...   
  
–Vaya, yo me esperaba algo como Micael o Hariel. Yo me llamo Frank.   
  
– ¿Como voy a creerte, diablillo?   
  
–Oh, vamos, no soy tan malo como crees, aun no he matado a ninguna virgen. A parte, tampoco le mentiría a alguien tan guapo como tú, no lo necesito.   
  
Frank comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, clavando sus ojos dorados ahora levemente teñidos de rojo en las esmeraldas del otro. Su mirada decía un montón de cosas, muchas de ellas estaban tan entremezcladas que no se podían distinguir unas de otras, pero esa invitación, con burla, pero invitación después de todo, hay estaba.   
  
Lo siguió, Frank caminaba hacia un parque cercano, sabiendo perfectamente que Gerard estaba tras él. Se sentó en los columpios, mirándole mientras encendía otro cigarro rápidamente. Pero Gerard estaba algo ido, sentía algo tirar de su cuerpo hacia Frank, como si algo los uniera.   
  
–Angelito, ¿acaso estas pensando algo impuro conmigo? A tu  _señor_ no le gustara.   
  
–Créeme, hace bastante tiempo que las "ordenes"– Dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire– de _mi señor_ no son tan importantes para mi.   
  
Gerard le sonrió, algo pícaro y melancólico a la vez, había jugueteo y tristeza en su voz. Frank sonrió, haciendo gala de sus poderes, se puso muy cerca de él, pegando su cuerpo a él y soltando una profunda risa.   
  
–Pues a mi si que se me ocurren un par de cosas que te haría,  _angelito..._  
  
Y al segundo la única persona en el parque era Gerard, Frank se había ido.   
  


…................

  
  
Gerard llego a su casa, tiro su gabardina sobre su sofá y se fue quitando la ropa hasta llegar a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se dejo caer sobre la cama, Frank había alterado su vida cotidiana de sábado. Y ahora estaba solo en su cama, sin ningún ligue de sábado y preguntándose por qué cojones se había puesto a tontear con un demonio...   
  
Pero bueno, se había dado cuenta de que ese joven y enano demonio de jodidos ojos dorados, le había despertado más curiosidad desde que perdió su angélica virginidad. Y no solo porque estuviera como para mojar pan en él. Había algo más, algo dentro de aquellos ojos que le recordaba demasiado a si mismo como para pasarlo por alto. 


	2. Chapter 2

Frank llevaba varios días extraño. Ahora, tumbado en su cama, desnudado y con una chica preparando para irse. La habitación olía a sexo y al cigarro que se había fumado al terminar. Miraba al techo mientras escuchaba los tacones salir de su casa, aquel polvo conseguido en algún bar no había sido nada para él, que el sexo era una de sus razones de existencia.   
  
Sabía por qué estaba así y le asustaba. Desde el sábado pasado, cuando conoció a aquel  _siervo del señor_  llamando Gerard, había estado más alerta y sus motivaciones de vida se habían "enfriado" y sabia el porqué. Esta ansiando verle de nuevo. A un ángel, a un puto ángel.   
  
Es que, por Dios (y nunca mejor dicho), hasta los novatos sabían que un ángel y un demonio tendrían que ser como agua y aceite. No juntarse nunca y si sus caminos se cruzaban separarse lo antes posible. Las relaciones entre ellos nunca terminaban con nada bueno, pero Frank no podía ignorar el sentimiento que le atenazaba el pecho y que le hacía sentirse vacío aun cuando tenía su lengua en la boca de otra persona.   
  
Se levantó sin siquiera vestirse, no le importaba pasearse desnudo por ahí y menos aún en su propia casa. Avanzó por el pasillo y atravesó el salón hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera, estremeciéndose ligeramente por culpa del frío que salía de ella. Cogió una cerveza, la abrió y le dio un profundo trago notando como el sabor amargo pero delicioso para él le bajaba por la garganta. Camino de nuevo hasta su cuarto, encendiendo la televisión, buscó algún programa que le permitiera dejar de pensar en aquel ángel, Gerard. Joder, cada vez que su mente pronunciaba aquel nombre que él mismo aún no se había atrevido a repetir, recordaba aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Había notado melancolía en su voz y muy profundamente en sus ojos, tristeza y tal vez resentimiento. Se sentía tan identificado.   
  
Pero eso no podía ser, no podía tener nada con un ángel. Joder, él es un demonio, no debería de estar sentado en la cama con una extraña presión en el pecho por culpa de un puto ángel, ni siquiera podría estar así por todos los putos ángeles del cielo.   
  
Se puso a ver un estúpido programa de chicas que competían por un chico rico o alguna mierda así y se dejó escurrir en la cama, bebiendo de su cerveza y esperando a poder descansar un poco. Porque sí, su mente no le dejaba descansar mientras dormía, solamente le venía a la cabeza el día que conoció a Gerard.   
  
Estaba definitivamente mal por ese ángel, aunque bueno, al menos Gerard era su tipo.   
  
  


.............................

  
  
  
Frank ya estaba duchado y había abierto las ventanas de su cuarto para librarlo del olor a sexo mezclado con el fuerte perfume de aquella mujer y el tabaco. Se había vestido e incluso hasta había hecho la cama. Había llevado la cerveza vacía hasta la basura y ahora pensaba que salir a dar un paseo, tal vez hasta el lugar más cercano donde pudiera comprar tabaco.   
  
Caminaba con la capucha de su sudadera puesta, los cascos casi reventando con la música de The Misfits y uno de sus últimos cigarros entre sus labios. Ya había pasado por delante de al menos dos estancos, pero no se había detenido en ninguno de ellos. Simplemente pasaba de largo, sin siquiera posar sus ojos en ellos.   
  
Se estaba adentrando en los barrios, él vivía en un pequeño edificio en la zona justo entre lo que se consideraba el centro de la ciudad y los barrios. Caminaba sin pensar a donde iba, guiándose simplemente por lo que le indicara su cuerpo.   
  
En cuanto su mente despertó del ensueño en el que se había influido al abrir la cajetilla y comprobar que no le quedaban más, se sintió estúpido y aún más raro de cómo estaba estos días atrás. Estaba en el puto parque de aquella noche, donde se insinuó al _angelito_  Gerard.   
  
– _Mierda_ – Dijo pegándole una patada a una piedrita del suelo.   
  
El cielo estaba de un gris plomizo que pronosticaba tormenta, así que no había ni un solo niño en el parque, aunque que este barrio estuviera más poblado de bares que de familias también influía en eso. Se sentó en el columpio tal y como había hecho aquella noche, utilizando sus pies comenzó un lento vaivén extrañamente reconfortante, la música aun sonaba en sus oídos y la brisa fría le acariciaba el rostro como una mano gélida. Olía la tormenta acercarse y si se esforzaba hasta podría sentir la humedad rozándole. Iba a ser una de las gordas.   
  
Saco las manos de su sudadera para agarrarse del columpio y comenzar a balancearse más fuerte. Se sentía un poco estúpido, aunque nada podría hacerlo sentirse más estúpido que estando allí, en medio de un parque infantil, donde hace unas noches estaba insinuándose a su maldito antónimo. Pero bueno, hacia bastante que algunas de sus muchas acciones habían dejado de estar ligadas a su parte  _demoniaca_. Y ahora necesitaba un puto cigarro.   
  
Pero aun así no se levantó, algo le decía que estuviera allí, que se quedara allí sentado, notando como la tormenta se acercaba y como el viento soplaba cada vez más enrarecido. Suspiro, sintiéndose absolutamente gilipollas. Pero bueno, la música aun sonaba y eso lo mantenía allí sentado algo más ocupado, susurrando la letra de "Scream" de The Misfits, sabiéndose cada acorde, pausa y respiración de memoria.   
  
– _Dragged from the silence where you hide_ – Canto para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.   
  
Se echó hacia atrás, dejando el sonido de los susurrados versos de la canción salir por entre sus labios, acariciando el espacio entre estos y sintiéndose mucho mejor. Aunque esa sensación fue interrumpida por unos pasos acercándose a él, se preparó para levantarse del columpio y dejarle sitio a algún niño, pero cuando abrió los ojos...   
  
–Hola– Dijo Gerard mirándole desde un lateral.   
  
–Vaya,  _angelito_ , hice bien en venir hasta aquí.   
  
Gerard se sentó en el columpio al lado de él, este había salido de casa para dar un paseo, le encantaba pasear antes de las tormentas y sentir a humedad acercarse y la electricidad estática en el ambiente. Hace poco que ha salido y aún tiene el pelo negro mojado de haberse duchado. Frank se encuentra observándole, el fino perfil de su rostro, la graciosa nariz con la punta levemente levantada y las gotas descendiendo hasta mojar su sudadera. Se giró maldiciendo la perfección de aquella especie de creación "divina" que tenía a su lado.  
  
– ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Sospecho que estas lejos de tu casa,  _Frank_.   
  
–Sí, bueno...– Dice repitiendo el sonido de su nombre en su boca mentalmente– La verdad es que salí a comprar tabaco y termine aquí.   
  
–Por el movimiento nervioso de tu pierna podría afirmar que no cumpliste tu misión– Le dice mirándole con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.   
  
–Cierto, ¿no tendrás tabaco encima?   
  
–Siempre.   
  
Gerard saco una cajetilla de su bolsillo, estaba un poco doblada pero aun entera. Saco un cigarro con sus largos dedos y se lo paso a Frank.   
  
–Espero que fuego si tengas.   
  
–Siempre – Le devolvió la respuesta Frank, con una sonrisa pícara.   
  
Saco su mechero, encendiendo el cigarro y dando una calada tan profunda que juraría, casi con la mano sobre la biblia (si es que pudiera tocarla sin quemarla), que pudo sentir el humo avanzar por sus pulmones sustituyendo el aire puro.   
  
–Joder, esta mierda me estaría matando si fuera humano.   
  
–Mira ahora tengo una buena excusa para esta mierda– Dice prendiéndose uno propio.   
  
Frank se siente algo más relajado después de sentir la nicotina calmar su dolor de cabeza. Gerard dejaba salir el humo lentamente por su boca semiabierta. Frank se quedó hipnotizado por esas volutas de humo.   
  
–Se acerca una tormenta– Comentó Gerard levantando los ojos hacia el cielo plomizo.   
  
–Sí, tú angelito, ¿no sientes como que "el de arriba" está enfadado?   
  
–Si de verdad les importara lo que hago estando aquí, estoy seguro de que lo estaría, pero bueno...– Dice riéndose para luego dar una calada especialmente profunda y clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los pardos de Frank– Un simple ángel no llega a importarles.  
  
–Pues a mí me pareces bastante especial.   
  
Frank se giró rápidamente. Joder, no sabía de dónde había salido eso, pero, tal y como pasaba habitualmente, no había un filtro entre su cerebro y su boca. Y claro ahora, aunque su cerebro estaba gilipollas, no iba a ser diferente.   
  
–Vaya, gracias Frank, aunque en realidad soy más bien normalito. Nada de seis alas ni coronas de rayos dorados–Dice ligeramente sorprendido.   
  
–No te quedarían bien, estas mejor así que con un montón de plumas por en medio– Y ahí está otra vez su puto cerebro.   
  
–Seguro que a ti te quedan perfectos los cuernecitos. No sé, te pegarían.   
  
–Sí, la verdad es que estoy jodidamente bueno.   
  
Gerard le pego un puñetazo suave en el hombro.   
  
–Vaya modesto– Dice riéndose y Frank piensa que ese sonido sí que es celestial.   
  
– ¿Qué quieres? Uno no puede negarlo– Dice sonriendo seductoramente–. Aunque bueno, podría admitir que tú también estas fenomenal.   
  
–Vaya, vaya Frank, ¿estas intentando ligar conmigo?   
  
–Pues claro Gerard, no podría resistirme a corromper un poco a alguien de "muy al norte"   
  
Se empiezan a reír fuertemente, pero no se dejan de mirar y ambos ven en los ojos del otro parte de sí mismos reflejados así que saben que esto se volverá más habitual, aunque estuviera en contra de todo lo establecido. Eso a ellos no les importaba. 


	3. Chapter 3

Frank estaba en aquel parque, que después de tantas noches helándose el trasero en esos columpios, ya no le parecía tan lejano a su piso o tal vez sería porque ahora caminaba hasta allí con una inconsciente alegría por ver a Gerard. Aunque esto le revolviera las tripas en una mezcla de culpa, porque todo el mundo sabe que ángeles y demonios son como agua y aceite, pueden coexistir, juntos pero no revueltos como dice el dicho, valga la redundancia.   
  
Pero, a pesar de todo, él aún estaba allí, entre las sombras que le daban al parquecillo un aspecto lúgubre, como si un tipo enmascarado con una motosierra, de esos que tanto le gustaban en las películas, fuera a saltar hacia ti en cualquier momento. Aunque Frank pudiera tenerlo retorcido de dolor en el suelo y rogando por su vida en menos de un minuto, tres movimientos y sin despeinarse, bueno, si él se peinara en algún momento.   
  
Cada vez que le daba una calada al cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos, la leve llamita que lo mantenía prendido le iluminaba el rostro levemente, remarcando el ligero toque rojizo de sus iris pardos. Estaba esperando a Gerard, aunque Frank siempre llegaba pronto. Le gustaba estar solo y sentir la brisa fresca que recorría aquel parque por las noches. Y sí, tal vez regodearse en el hecho de que un demonio hecho y derecho como él estaba esperando a un ángel que despertaba en Frank cosas más complicadas que simple odio o desprecio.   
  
Aun seguía sintiéndose jodido, pero después de varias noches hablando tranquilamente, casi como viejos amigos con mucho con lo que ponerse al día, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que tenían mucho más en común que solo las cosas triviales como a música o las películas y el hecho de que ambos no fueran humanos.   
  
Una parte de él se alarmaba cuando veía a Gerard llegar, casi siempre vestido de negro, resaltando la palidez de su suave, o al menos así se imaginaba que debía de ser, piel que incluso a veces, bajo la luz de la luna, esta resplandecía como si tuviera luz propia, remarcando el verde esmeralda de sus ojos como dos gemas bien engarzadas en una joya de plata. Otra parte de él ardía cuando lo observaba perdido en su perfil, despreciándose internamente por la mezcla de sentimientos y el ardor de su  _demonio_ , y Gerard le pillaba sin escucharle y simplemente sonreía, quedándose él también perdido en su rostro.   
  
Eran situaciones incomodas, ambos mirando su reflejo en los ojos del contrario, sintiendo en su interior esa unión que ya había notado la primera noche, como un finísimo hilo desde sus entrañas tirando del uno hacia el otro. Estaban jodidos, pero no jodidos en plan tirados en una cama sudorosos después de una buena jornada de sexo, jodidos en plan mal,  _mal_.   
  
Otra calada a su cigarro, aguantando el humo en sus pulmones, notando estos empezar a arder por la falta de oxígeno, calmando su bestia interior, se rio dejando escapar el humo, acordándose de su época cuando iba a antros de mala muerte a probar cada droga humana, pero su metabolismo es tan rápido que la droga se disolvía antes siquiera de hacer efecto. Así que dejo de gastar su dinero, ganado en trabajos de medio tiempo, porque podías ser un demonio y ahorrarte ciertas cosas, pero eso no te hace rico.   
  
Esa noche Gerard estaba tardando algo más, pero Frank sabía que iba a ir, algo le hacía sentir que así era, notaba a Gerard acercarse. Y cuando tiró el cigarro al suelo y una bota negra que hace un segundo no estaba allí lo pisó, apagándolo, supo que la sensación de cercanía que tenía en el estómago no era una simple imaginación. Gerard estaba frente a él, vestido de negro como siempre, a cinco putos centímetros de su cara.  
  
 _"Joder que guapo esta"_  Pensó mordiéndose un poco una esquina del labio inferior.   
  
– ¿Nunca te han dicho que está mal tirar basura al suelo?– Dijo Gerard lentamente.   
  
–Hola y eso, eh  _angelito_...   
  
Gerard se alejó un poco, dejando a Frank seguirle hasta un banco, debajo de los árboles que se mecían lentamente bajo la brisa nocturna, con sus hojas haciendo de leve filtro para la luz de la luna. Se sentaron juntos y como cada noche se pusieron a hablar, sin despegar a penas los ojos del otro. Otra noche más Frank se perdió en los ojos de su ángel (Sí, porque ya lo consideraba su ángel, al menos en estos momentos "íntimos") y Gerard se perdió en las palabras de Frank, casi susurradas por su clara y masculina voz, que para él era como un arrullo, saliendo de esos preciosos labios que podrían llevarte al infierno.   
  
 _Literalmente._    
  
  


..................

  
  
  
Gerard puso un pie dentro de la ducha, desnudo totalmente, notó un escalofrió cuando toco el mármol. Llevaba un poco raro todo el día, había soñado con Frank, y aunque esto no fuera nada del otro mundo, para él fue excitante, raro y le dejo con un amargo sabor en la boca del estómago cuando se despertó, pensó que eso era un castigo de "arriba" por su relación con un demonio.   
  
Cerro los ojos abriendo el grifo, pero cuando el agua fría choco contra sus hombros los abrió de golpe, girando rápidamente la manilla del agua caliente hasta que el agua estaba a una temperatura aceptable para su piel. Se metió debajo de la suave lluvia, cerrando otra vez los ojos y pensando en su sueño.   
  
En él Frank estaba en su casa cuando Gerard volvía de su trabajo en la biblioteca, estaba sentado en el sofá de su salón y le sonreía cuando llegaba, lanzándose a sus brazos y besándole desesperada y animalmente, mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerle sangrar. Fuerte, caliente, con la sangre ardiendo bajo su piel, en parte por el beso, en parte por el toque de un demonio. Frank se había dejado caer sobre sus rodillas, tirando del cinturón de Gerard hasta arrancarlo, bajándole los pantalones hasta los tobillos y acariciando lentamente su erección. Pero justo en el momento en que la lengua de Frank acaricio su pene, sintiéndose como una puta llama, se despertó. Sudoroso y con una jodida, y molesta, erección entre las piernas.   
  
Y ahora por culpa de recordarlo su cuerpo se había vuelto a encontrar caliente dentro de la ducha, así que, como no quería tener que volver a lidiar con su amiguito algo "animado", abrió la manilla del agua fría hasta que notó como el calor iba abandonando su cuerpo. Después de todo hoy también tenía que ir a ver a Frank y no había tiempo de que sus manos juguetearan consigo mismo, que podría ser una ángel, pero cachondo se ponía como cualquier otro.   
  
Salió de la ducha agarrando una toalla con la que comenzó a secarse y camino desnudo hasta su habitación. Abrió el armario y comenzó a vestirse, sin preocuparse de que su pelo mojado aun siguiera goteando por su espalda, mojando la camiseta que se acababa de poner. Se sentó en el borde de su cama para atarse las botas que tanto le gustaban y que ya estaban en las ultimas las pobres, aparte de necesitar una buena limpieza, pero Gerard opinaba que así se les quitaba el alma.   
  
Salió de su apartamento, que no era más que una reducida cocina, un salón aceptable, una habitación con sitio suficiente para sus comics y un baño con una bendita bañera en la que podía sentarse sin tener que pegar las rodillas al pecho. Bajo las tres plantas de escaleras oscuras de aquel edificio viejo, no tenía ascensor, pero él siempre pensaba sarcásticamente que subir y bajar tantas escaleras le tendría que estar dejando un culito que ni el mejor entrenador personal de las famosas.   
  
En cuanto puso un pie fuera y tomo la primera bocanada de aire fresco se dio cuenta de que se acercaba una tormenta, exactamente como el primer día que se encontraron en el parque. Aunque esta parecía más fuerte y húmeda, con más agua torrencial golpeándote desde arriba. Otra vez lo sentía en el aire, en la humedad que transportaba y la pesadez con la que entraba en sus pulmones. Se puso la capucha de su sudadera por encima de la cabeza, evitando que el aire frío chocara directamente con su cabello mojado.  
  
Sabía que Frank le estaba esperando, siempre lo hacía, y su estómago se retorcía levemente cuando lo veía sentado en el columpio, balanceándose levemente con los pies, siempre fumando y a veces escuchando música. Justo en ese momento, cuando se asomaba por el parque, viendo a Frank antes de que él otro se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó rápidamente, haciendo gala de sus habilidades, quedando a escasos centímetros de Frank, oliendo su aroma, masculino y ardiente, como la piel tras un día entero bajo el sol, quedándose prendado de esa sonrisa que le da cuando levanta la vista hacia él.   
  
–Hola  _angelito_.   
  
Gerard mira al cielo, casi nunca puedo soportar cierto rubor en sus mejillas cuando le llama así.   
  
–Parece que va ha haber tormenta– Dijo Frank al verle mirar al cielo.   
  
–Sí, oye Frank... Había pensado... Me acabo de comprar la edición especial de Death Proof, y bueno... Que si querrías venir hasta mi casa a verla conmigo.   
  
Frank le miró fijamente con sus ojos casi dorados, levantando una ceja y sonriendo torcido, se levantó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos en una pose bastante infantil, pero con la cabeza bien alta. Gerard mientras tanto parecía hundirse cada vez más en su sudadera, sintiéndose avergonzado y con una imagen de Frank con su pene en la boca innecesariamente grabada en su mente.   
  
–¿No querrás violarme en tu casa?   
  
–No tranquilo, eso lo haría aquí mismo– Dijo Gerard señalando el columpio y volviendo al sarcasmo, haciendo que Frank se ría.   
  
–Pues claro. Que voy, ósea no a lo de que me violes.   
  
Gerard soltó todo el aire que había estado manteniendo en sus pulmones sin casi ni haberse dado cuenta. Vio a Frank sonreírle y él le devolvió la sonrisa con la cabeza levemente ladeada.   
  
–Bien, pues vamos...   
  
Gerard le guio despacio, caminando uno al lado del otro sin dejar de hablar de sus días, pero él sentía un leve atisbo de culpa por haber ofrecido a un demonio ir a su casa, era casi como ofrecérsele en bandeja de plata y con salsa barbacoa por encima a un caníbal, pero él sentía a Frank como a un igual, se veía a sí mismo en esos ojos que parecían sentirse fuera de lugar en esta tierra. Al igual que él con dolor y soledad inundando sus iris.   
  
Al poco tiempo llegaron al portal del viejo edificio, Frank quejándose de que no hubiera ascensor pero aceptando subir las escaleras detrás de Gerard y así poder disfrutar de las vistas de ese bonito trasero delante de sus ojos sin que su angelito se diera ni cuenta de cómo lo violaba con la vista.   
  
–Aquí es...   
  
Abre la puerta, dejando a Frank pasar delante de él, Frank mira a su alrededor, observando el reducido tamaño del apartamento, pero que aun así le parecía bastante acogedor, con varias estanterías llenas de comics y películas, un par de posters en las paredes. Podría acostumbrarse a algo así, oh vaya, ¿acababa de pensar eso? Dejó sus sudadera en una de las sillas de la cocina, junto a la de Gerard, despeinándose un poco al quitársela.   
  
–Es bonita.   
  
–Vaya gracias– Dijo Gerard volviendo de la cocina con un par de cervezas.   
  
Le ofreció una a Frank que la cogió y se sentó en el sofá, viendo como Gerard cogía una caja plateada con la caratula de Death Proof en ella, sacando un disco y preparando todo para verlo. Frank le dejo sitio en el sofá mientras la película comenzaba.   
  
–Me encanta esta jodida película– Susurro Gerard acercándose un poco a Frank.  
  
Como el sofá no era muy grande estaban casi pegados, con sus hombros rozándose si se movían mucho. Cuando la película ya estaba un poco más avanzada Frank tuvo una idea, se sonrojo al pensarla pero cuando miro el perfil de Gerard poco le importo que una parte de sus entrañas parecieran estar en una lucha con la otra parte. Sintió más fuerte la unión que le impulsaba hacia él y apoyando lentamente una mano en su pecho hizo que un Gerard con cara de sorpresa desatendiera la pantalla para mirarle a él. Frank hizo que sus cuerpos quedaran contra uno de los reposabrazos, asegurándose de que también fuera una postura cómoda para Gerard y se acomodó en su pecho, sentándose entre sus piernas que ahora estaban estiradas en el sofá. Espalda contra pecho, notando levemente el corazón de Gerard en su espalda. Él otro hizo un sonido de sorpresa.   
  
–Shh, veamos la película– Dijo Frank mirándole por encima de su hombro, dejando una mirada cálida en esos orbes verdes y Gerard no tuvo nada que objetar, después de todo se sentía bastante bien el calor y el peso de Frank sobre él.   
  
En un momento dado, cuando las chicas de la película estaban en el bar hablando con el tipo malo, Gerard paso uno de sus brazos por encima de Frank, notando como este se acurrucaba aún más, sintiendo su pecho enternecerse y darle ganas de besarle entre el pelo a ese demonio que tenía descansando sobre su pecho, y bueno eso es raro para un ángel. Pero él lo sentía. Así que simplemente acaricio un poco Cuando en la película la chica llamada Mariposa comenzó su sensual baile al ritmo de Down in Mexico, Frank se revolvió hasta quedar con la cara mirando a Gerard, pecho contra pecho, susurrando un verso de la canción muy cerca de él.   
  
– _I said "tell me man when does the fun begin?"_.   
  
Sus ojos estaban conectados, notando en sus pechos el latido del corazón contrario, ignorando la película y la chica que contoneaba las caderas en la pantalla. Solo sintiendo su respiración en los labios y como el tiempo se paraba y se extendía entre ellos. En cuanto no pudo más Gerard alargo un poco el cuello para poder degustar esos labios que llevaba deseando inconscientemente, y no tan inconscientemente, estos días. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron fue como si algo dentro de ellos hubiera comenzado a arder y a retorcerse, notando como sus poderes arañaban su piel desde dentro, buscando salir hacia el cuerpo del otro, queriendo unirse en una danza extraña y contraria a toda creencia anterior. Sus labios solo podían frotarse lentamente, Frank avanzando un poco más hasta lamer y morder ligeramente, siguiendo su naturaleza, queriendo hacer que Gerard sienta todo lo que está sintiendo él ahora mismo, todo ese poder descarriado dentro de él, sus poderes mezclándose al igual que sus lenguas. El extraño toque de los contrarios creando chispas en su interior, notándose desesperados por el otro, sonriendo en medio del beso y casi con ganas de reírse hasta quedar exhaustos y mirarse a los ojos para siempre.   
  
Al fin se separaron lentamente, casi sin querer dejarse ir. Mirándose con los ojos enternecidos, aun asustados de admitir que lo que había entre ellos era grande, más grande que todas las diferencias de sus orígenes, más grande que un montón de cosas.   
  
– _Vaya..._ –Suspiro Gerard apretando los brazos entorno a la cintura de Frank.   
  
–Sí, _vaya..._    
  
Sin separar sus ojos, volvieron a juntar suavemente sus labios, sabiendo que eso no estaba bien, pero ignorándolo. Ahora lo único que les importaba era el otro. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ahora ya no quedaban cada noche en el parque, ahora Frank caminaba un poco más hasta llegar a la casa de Gerard y pasar toda la noche allí. A veces veían películas o simplemente la tele, otras veces solo se sentaba y observaba a Gerard cuando se ponía a dibujar, con el pelo sobre la cara, las manos manchadas y la mirada concentrada. Cuando descubría que Frank había estado mirándolo, se levantaba y le daba un pequeño beso, suave y dulce.   
  
Desde su primer beso se habían enganchado a ellos como de una droga, a veces eran cortos y suaves, poco más que una caricia, otras veces eran largos y húmedos, con lengua o sin ella, a veces hasta con dientes. Pero todos ellos desataban sus poderes, haciéndoles sentir escalofríos y la piel vibrar desde dentro. Era simplemente adictivo para ellos.   
  
No habían llegado más lejos, no lo consideraban "seguro", no sabían que podía pasar al hacerlo, si sus poderes ya se ponían así por un simple beso. Aparte de que sabían que tal vez los peces gordos de sus orígenes no se lo tomarían bien. Y lo siento pero lo que menos querían ahora era dejar de verse.   
  
Ese día Frank volvía a subir esas escaleras que ya conocía totalmente, sabia cuantos peldaños había hasta el piso de Gerard, sabia que el primer escalón del segundo piso crujía si lo pisabas por el medio y también en cuales la madera comenzaba a pudrirse.   
  
A veces, cuando había tenido un mal día, llegaba a su puerta y se quedaba respirando profundamente un segundo, pero cuando iba a picar Gerard ya estaba allí, sonriéndole. Eso, simplemente, le alegraba el día.   
  
En cuanto puso sus pies frente a esa puerta y picó con los nudillos tatuados en la puerta de madera pudo escuchar como Gerard se revolvía dentro, caminando apresurado hasta la puerta. Esta se abrió y desde dentro surgió Gerard, con la cara manchada de pintura azul y las mangas de la camiseta remangadas hasta el codo.   
  
–Lo siento, estaba pintando– Dice mientras le sonríe, apartándose para que pase.   
  
–Si, me había dado cuenta.   
  
Frank señala su propia mejilla mientras sonríe burlón y Gerard se lleva la mano a la cara, en el lado equivocado, sonrojado. Frank le aparta la mano y le toca en la otra mejilla, manchando sus dedos y enseñándoselos a Gerard.   
  
–Siempre me pasa– Dice avergonzado, cogiendo un trapo de la cocina para limpiarse.   
  
Frank llega hasta donde Gerard estaba limpiándose la cara, mirándose en la superficie reflectante de los armarios de la cocina, y le abraza por detrás, dejándole un leve beso en la nuca y mirándole a través del reflejo. Gerard sonríe, secándose la cara y mirándole a los ojos, expresando tal vez mucho más de lo que se atreven a decir con palabras. Frank vuelve a besar la suave piel y le deja girarse para poder dejar unas leves caricias en los labios contrarios. Cuando se separan se quedan con las frentes juntas, sonriéndose, como dos estupidos adolescentes enamorados de película, pero bueno, tal vez si que fueran algo así.   
  
– ¿Qué estabas pintando?   
  
–Oh, nada especial.   
  
Gerard se mueve, llevándole hacia el salón donde un gran lienzo reposaba en un caballete que parecía aguantarse más por voluntad propia que por su estructura. En el lienzo se podía ver un enorme acantilado, las aguas embravecidas y el cielo levemente nublado, en medio de toda esa destrucción había una chica, que aun era un leve esbozo, un poco girada y con el rostro elevado al cielo. Parecía en paz, como si hubiera logrado acabar con todo el sufrimiento que la atormentaba.   
  
– ¿Nada especial?  _Es precioso, angelito_.   
  
Gerard se sonroja, rascándose la nuca en ese gesto que Frank ya había comenzado a amar, le agarra las manos y le da un beso en cada uno de sus dedos manchados de pintura. Le mira a los ojos y sonríe, nunca había estado tan feliz ni se había sentido tan completo, y mucho menos relacionándose con un ángel. Ahora Frank era un demonio feliz, feliz por ver a ese ángel de ojos esmeraldas que le había robado algo más que sus tardes, tal vez mucho más.   
  
  


.................

  
  
  
Otra tarde más se pasaron en el sofá, abrazados, riéndose con estupidos programas de tele basura, dejando besos en la piel del otro, casi gimiendo con cada contacto, a veces ronroneando desde la profundidad de sus pulmones. Frank ya había tomado la costumbre de quedarse apoyado en el pecho de Gerard mientras estaban tumbados en el sofá, con la oreja pegada a su corazón, notando como latía.   
  
Ahora, mientras la televisión ya había pasado a un segundo plano, incluso con el volumen bajado, Gerard acariciaba lentamente la cabeza del demonio, pasando sus largos dedos entre el pelo castaño. Frank estaba dormido, con los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos ligeramente, haciendo graciosos ruiditos al respirar. No podía evitar pensar que viéndolo así, sobre él, aun sabiendo que podría destruir una ciudad entera como hijo de lucifer que era, le parecía más un cachorrito acurrucado buscando el calor de su amo. Y si eso no era jodidamente mono, que bajara Dios con todos los putos arcángeles y lo vieran.   
  
Pero la espalda de Gerard ya se empezaba a resentir de estar tumbado en el sofá, y también tenia un sueño que no veía el momento de tirarse en su cama y dormir él también. Se movió lentamente hasta alcanzar el mando a distancia y apagar la tele. Con una mano en la espalda de Frank, empezó a acariciarle, intentando despertarle suavemente, solo recibió un gruñido por parte del otro y que sus brazos se cerraran más aun en su cintura.   
  
–Frank– Susurro, moviendo lentamente su hombro– Frank...   
  
Otro gruñido ahora acompañado por unos susurros inteligibles mientras abría los ojos, adormilados pero aun con ese brillo dorado en sus iris. Gerard le beso suavemente en los labios, levantándole un poco para que se desperezara. Frank se froto la cara, bostezando sonoramente. Encima de él, con esa sudadera que le quedaba grande, parecía un niño pequeño recién despertado de su siesta, con un puchero en sus labios y Gerard ya no sabia si era adorable o le ponía duro, tal vez un poco de ambas.   
  
–Frank, vamos a la cama...– Susurró abrazándole por la cintura.  
  
– ¿Qué? ¿A la cama?  _¿A tú cama?_    
  
–Si, Frankie, a mi cama, a dormir... Estoy cansado.   
  
–Uff, casi creí que me ibas a violar...   
  
–Tonto– Dijo apretándole aun más entre sus brazos, levantándole un poco en vilo para poder ponerse de pie.   
  
Cuando ya estaban los dos de pie, y después de haber bostezado al menos dos veces cada uno, Gerard le agarro de la muñeca, tal vez un poco más sonrojado en sus angelicales mejillas de lo que nunca se atrevería a admitir, guiándolo hasta ese cuarto en el que hasta ese momento solo había entrado él y una o dos conquistas de una noche, los cuales se iban incluso antes de que el sol asomara. Gerard se sentía casi como enseñando una parte de él a Frank, pero cuando este entro en la habitación, mirando a su alrededor, con una sonrisa en sus labios y agarrándole sus brazos, besando sus muñecas y sonriendo, se siente bastante mejor. Se acerco hasta su oído.   
  
–Angelito, me encanta tu habitación.   
  
Se dejo caer en la cama, casi gimiendo al notar como sus músculos se relajaban al tocar el mullido colchón. Casi revolcándose por él, ahora solo podía pensar en que todo allí olía a su preciado cachito de cielo (literal), olía a Gerard, a su aroma natural que vaya si te hacia subir hasta el paraíso. Notaba el sueño aun apoderarse de él mientras se levantaba para volver a abrazar a Gerard.   
  
–Huele a ti– Susurro guardando su rostro en su cuello y respiro profundamente, consiguiendo su olor de primera mano.   
  
Noto como Gerard gemía, al notar sus labios en su cuello, hasta sus dientes rozando un poco. Se comenzaron a besar, casi frotándose el uno contra el otro. Sus labios se buscaban ansiosos de probar su dulzura, lenguas danzando en una pelea por dominar sus bocas, aunque supieran que casi siempre ganaba Frank, su naturaleza le hacia dominante. Pero las manos de Gerard en su cintura eran las que marcaban el ritmo. Suavemente eran sus cuerpos los que se movían hasta la cama, dejándose caer.   
  
–Frank, deberíamos dormir...   
  
–Pero...  _Gerard..._  Yo solo te quiero a ti– Dice lamiéndole el cuello, sus ojos incendiados de lujuria, su naturaleza demoníaca aflorando poco a poco... –Yo también Frank... Pero no podemos, no todavía...   
  
Frank se movió hasta estar con la espalda contra el colchón, mirando a Gerard a su lado. Odiaba calentarse tanto cuando las manos de este le acariciaban, cuando sus labios apresaban los contrarios en medio de un apasionado beso. Y es que, ¿quién podría resistirse a que tu piel vibrara por cada roce? ¿De verdad alguien podría resistirse a eso? Él creía firmemente en que nadie en su sano juicio podría resistirse a Gerard.   
  
–Entonces, angelito, ¿me dejarías dormir abrazado a ti como si fueras un osito de peluche?   
  
–Claro que si Frankie– Dice dejando un beso en la punta de su respingona nariz, ayudándole a levantarse.   
  
Gerard comenzó a revolver en su armario hasta sacar un par de pantalones de chándal, diciéndole a Frank que se los pusiera para dormir a gusto. Este no pudo tardar menos en hacerlo y ante la curiosa mirada de Gerard se comenzó a desnudar, mostrando cada porción de piel entintada, dejándose el pecho al descubierto y con los pantalones arrastrando levemente, casi dejándole a Gerard ver más de lo que debería ser sano para su salud.   
  
– ¿Tú no te vas a poner cómodo?– Dice con una sonrisa seductora mientras con una mano se acariciaba el pecho desnudo.   
  
Entonces Gerard se dio cuenta de que lo único que había hecho mientras sus ojos se perdían en la espalda tatuada de Frank había sido estrujar su propio pijama pero sin quitarse ni ponerse ni una sola prenda. Comenzó a desvestirse, dándole la espalda, aunque aun podía sentir su penetrante mirada clavándosele en la piel, mirándole desde la cama en la que se acababa de sentar. Cuando por fin estuvo enfundado en los pantalones holgados y camiseta vieja en que consistía su pijama se giro, mirándole con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado, comenzando a trepar por la cama después de dejar sus labios húmedos en un rápido pero poco casto beso. Se metió bajo las sabanas con una clara mirada de invitación. Y decir que a Frank le falto tiempo para seguirle habría sido una mentira. Y de las gordas.   
  
–Buenas noches...   
  
–Buenas noches, angelito...   
  
Se dieron un suave beso, sin prisas, notando el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo al estar abrazados. Gerard acariciaba la espalda de Frank, notando como su respiración volvía a ralentizarse hasta ser pausada y tranquila, comenzó a notar como sus parpados se empezaban a cerrar, su acomodo abrazando el cuerpo contrario y susurro contra su piel.   
  
– _Te quiero... Frankie..._    
  
– _Yo también te quiero..._  
  
Se durmieron casi instantáneamente, sintiéndose protegidos entre esas sabanas, abrazados como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para ello, y tal vez mañana sintieran esa extraña pesadez en su estomago al saber que eso no estaba bien, que aquellas palabras susurradas contra la piel no eran correctas a ojos de los suyos, aunque a ellos les parecía lo más correcto que podían hacer, pero ahora lo único que les importaba era disfrutar de un reparador descanso rompiendo todo lo establecido, descansar en los brazos de su contrario. Aunque como todo el mundo dice,  _ **que los contrarios se atraigan es inevitable.**_  


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard se despertó sintiendo un cuerpo sobre él. Una mano acariciando su costado y unos ojos dorados mirándole aun un poco adormilados. Cuando Frank vio que él también estaba despierto se estiro hasta darle un beso en los labios y sonreírle contra la mandíbula.   
  
–Buenos días, angelito.   
  
–Buenos días– Dijo mientras bostezaba al estirarse.   
  
Poso sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Frank, abrazándole. Se sentía en una extraña paz, algo que no sentía desde hace muchos años, cuando aun era un ser más celestial que humano, cuando su naturaleza aun no se había corrompido con la naturaleza humana, cuando aun era nuevo y lo único que quería era ayudar a la gente, aunque luego comprendió que por más gente que ayudaras siempre ibas a tener que quedarte con algo de su sufrimiento, como una mancha que no se borra tan fácilmente. Pero la paz que sentía ahora era diferente, como un calor en su pecho, como estar tapado por una manta frente a una chimenea cuando fuera esta nevando. Era algo suave y delicioso. Y por la paz que podía ver por primera vez en los ojos de Frank, sabia que él también lo sentía.   
  
Frank se revolvió contra él, frotando su mejilla en su pecho, casi como un gato se estira abriendo la boca. Todo se siente tan en calma que Gerard casi se cae de la cama por el susto al notar la mano de Frank agarrar fuertemente su erección matutina, tan jodidamente dura y vergonzosa como la de un adolescente.   
  
– _Frank_ – Casi gime.   
  
– ¿Qué angelito? Sabes que te encantaría.   
  
–Frank, no. Sabes que esto no esta bien, que esto es... extraño.   
  
Frank se aparta, quedándose con la espalda pegada contra el colchón y los brazos estirados. Sabia que esto seria así, que Gerard no querría y lo entendía, joder, vaya si lo entendía. No era normal para un demonio haberse enamorado como una adolescente de película de un ángel. Ellos se deberían odiar, no querer dormir juntos. Deberían querer matarse y no precisamente a besos. Pero joder Frank sabia que se había enamorado de Gerard, desde el puto primer momento se sintió completamente unido a él, como si hubieran encontrado justo lo que les faltaba. Justo su mitad, y joder no podía ser una mitad tan complicada de unir. Aparte él tenia ganas, ganas de probar por fin el cuerpo de Gerard, de enterrarse en él hasta sentir como se ahogaba, de comérselo de la manera más sexual posible y de hacerle sudar hasta los gemidos. Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro el concepto. Pero bueno, el deseo sexual, y aun más si es por alguien como Gerard, venia incluido en el pack de demonio.   
  
–Gerard, claro que lo se...  _Pero joder_...   
  
–Lo siento Frank, yo también quiero...   
  
Frank se giro de golpe, volviendo a abrazar a Gerard, riéndose al ver como se sonrojaba. Le acaricio las mejillas, notando como se cruzaba de brazos haciéndose el enfadado por culpa de su risa.   
  
–Así que tu también tienes ganas...   
  
–Claro que si– Dice pegándole un puñetazo.   
  
–Pero claro no podemos hacer nada... Vaya, de verdad siento tener que ir a ducharme solito...   
  
Se levanta de la cama rápido, escapando del golpe de Gerard y sintiendo muy muy dentro la risa del otro, como cosquillas en su pecho. Se fue desnudando por el camino al baño de Gerard, entrando a este con solo sus calzoncillos puestos y riéndose al notar a mirada de Gerard clavada en su culo.   
  
Tuvo que reír de nuevo cuando pasados unos pocos minutos bajo el agua escucho la puerta abrirse y el cuerpo desnudo de Gerard abrazarle por la espalda. Aunque después de sentir como este dejaba pequeños besos por su cuello las risas pasaron a suspiros casi silenciados por el ruido del agua cayendo sobre sus espaldas.   
  
–Pero Gerard, no podemos hacer nada, no podemos– Dijo imitando una voz de sorpresa.   
  
–Que te jodan...   
  
–Precisamente eso.   
  
–Ug, Frank, solo quiero besarte tranquilamente cuando estamos juntos en la ducha, ¿vale?   
  
–No, si por mi perfecto, pero no se que opinaran nuestros amiguitos...   
  
Le volvió a agarrar el ahora "tranquilo" pene de Gerard, usando sus manos para acariciarlo, subiendo hasta el suave vello de su vientre y bajando por los muslos. Dejando besos en sus hombros, mordiendo suavemente su clavícula y subiendo con su lengua hasta la mandíbula, donde comenzaba un nuevo camino de besos hasta sus labios, donde sus lenguas luchaban y se derretían casi sin sentir nada más que su unión, nada más que sus poderes queriendo atravesar su piel y llegar hasta acariciar la contraria como hacían sus manos. Gerard se dejo llevar por el calor, arrullado por esos brazos en su cuerpo. Se sentían tranquilos al estar uno contra el otro y querían estar aun más pegados, así que Frank cerró el grifo y caminaron hacia la habitación, besándose y sin importarles estar totalmente desnudos cayeron en la cama, mojando las sabanas con su piel y su pelo goteando. Sin separarse, Frank consiguió ponerse sobre él, frotándose, haciendo que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas lo sintiera. Tal vez Frank se estuviera poniendo cachondo como un crió con una peli porno solo teniendo a Gerard debajo, aunque bueno, eso tampoco seria nada que fuera a admitir.   
  
–Frank– Gerard le empujo un poco, consiguiendo separarle–. Frank, vamos a levantarnos.   
  
–Pero Gerard, yo ya estoy levantado– Dice con una sonrisa torcida, irguiéndose sobre él y señalando su miembro.   
  
Gerard se quedo mirando para él durante unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba casi babeando y se sonrojo, devolviendo la vista a la cara sonriente del demonio. Su mirada vuelve a bajar para comprobar que su erección es tan real y dura como pensaba, Frank al ver como este miraba a su propio pene, lo agarro junto con el suyo, frotándolos juntos, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa.  
  
–En,  _ah_ , en serio Frank.   
  
Frank se aparta, sintiendo como los ojos de Gerard le piden que de verdad le deje respirar un rato, concienciarse de como es su relación ahora y de prepararse para dar más pasos en esta. Gerard le agradeció dándole un beso suave, rozando sus labios y dejando su lengua vagar con su gemela.   
  
–Bueno, pero no creas que te libraras tan fácilmente...– Dijo mordiéndole el hombro cuando se levantaron a buscar su ropa, dejando la marca de sus dientes– Te quiero.   
  
–Yo también.   
  
Ambos aun no se sentían muy seguros dejando esas palabras escapar de su pecho, pero lo sentían y sabían que el otro también, tan claro como el agua de una playa del caribe. Tal vez decirlo era algo natural, algo que les hacia sentir tranquilos, en casa. Se vistieron casi como pudieron, porque aun así Frank no quería dejar de besar la piel de Gerard cuando este estaba desprevenido.   
  
La ropa de Frank estaba toda tirada por el suelo, su camiseta mojada por haber pasado por encima en su pequeña aventura mañanera en la ducha. Así que Gerard tuvo que dejarle una suya, que le quedaba grande, y demasiado larga (por que claro, a Gerard tampoco le gusta la ropa de su talla), casi que le hacia parecer aun más pequeño, lo que causo carcajadas en Gerard y un casi sonrojo en Frank. Pero nadie podía negar que le quedaba muy bien, cayendo suavemente sobre su culo, terminando justo en el lugar adecuado para que, aun con los pantalones de pijama de Gerard, todo hiciera parecer a Frank un lindo chico con ropa enorme, aunque bueno eso era exactamente lo que era.   
  
Salieron a la cocina, Gerard se acerco hasta los armarios, sacando lo necesario para preparar su amado café en esa cafetera tan cara que se había regalado a si mismo por navidad.   
  
– ¿Quieres café?   
  
– ¿Yo? ¿Beber esa porquería amarga? No, yo tomo cacao con leche.   
  
–Ug, de eso no tengo... Bueno– Se acerco a un armario encima del fregadero–, has tenido suerte, tenia un bote aquí de hace un tiempo.   
  
–Suerte has tenido tu, angelito, si no hubiera habido te habría hecho bajar a comprarlo ahora mismo.   
  
Gerard le preparo una taza con leche muy caliente y mucha azúcar, justo como Frank le había indicado. Se sentó frente a Frank en la barra de la cocina, con su café en una mano, la taza de Frank en otra y, Dios sabe como, un plato con tostadas en equilibrio sobre su brazo. Lo poso todo en la mesa y por fin pudo disfrutar de observar a Frank desayunar, el pelo aun húmedo, agarrando las tostadas entre los dedos mientras bebía con ansia el cacao. Sonrió, casi más para si mismo que para el exterior, pero recibió una sonrisa de Frank a cambio, todo dientes y arruguitas en la cara.   
  
–Frank, he estado pensando...   
  
–¿Qué Gerard?   
  
–Quiero que te vengas a vivir aquí conmigo.   
  
Frank casi se atraganta con el cacho de tostada que acababa de tragar, Gerard se levantó y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando pudo dejar de toser y limpiarse las lagrimitas que le habían salido, sonrió, apretando a Gerard, que aun seguía a su lado, en un estrecho abrazo.   
  
–Claro que quiero venir a vivir aquí.  _Contigo_. Gerard le apretó aun más fuerte, besando sus labios, notando el sabor dulce, no solo del cacao, también de Frank. Porque Frank era dulce y ardiente, sabroso como el chocolate y excitante como el champán, fresco como la nieve recién caída y caliente como el sol en verano, pero sobre todo tenia un sabor ligeramente seco, pero que aun así Gerard se moría por él, más del infierno que del cielo, mucho más. Pero, ¿no se ha dicho siempre que lo prohibido es lo más deseado?   
  
Enterró su rostro entre su pelo, notando la aun presente humedad en sus labios y respirando su aroma. Se sentía completo, como si la parte que le falto tantos años ya estuviera en su lugar, aunque el sentimiento de que podrían arrebatársela seguía ahí, pulsante, justo encima de su corazón.   
  
Frank suspiro estando entre sus brazos, tenia ganas de sonreír hasta que le doliera la cara, era un tonto demonio enamorado de un ángel, perfecto para una de las estupidamente pastelosas y vomitivas novelas rosas de chicas rubias despampanantes y chicos malos que se convierten en buenos por ellas. Nada más lejos de ellos, aquí no había rubias tetonas, solo amor y, esperaba Frank, sexo ardiente con Gerard, su celestial amor. Al menos tenían suerte de que se podían tocar sin matarse, aunque bueno cuando se "tocaban", al menos él, quería matarlo a polvazos.   
  
Agarro su culo, apretándolo entre sus dedos, estirando el cuello para besarle, mordiéndole la boca, recorriéndola con la lengua. Una promesa de todas las cosas sucias que quería hacerle.   
  
–Gerard, tengo un contrato de alquiler que finalizar y un montón de cosas que recoger para traer aquí, así que, ¿qué tal si nos vestimos y salimos a hacer todas esas cosas para por fin vivir juntos?   
  
–Me parece perfecto– Dice besándole para después apartarse y poner los restos del desayuno en el fregadero.   
  
Frank se le acerca por detrás y le pellizca el culo, sonriendo contra su hombro.  
  
–No se cuanto podré aguantarme, estando todo el rato aquí contigo.   
  
  
Se vistieron y salieron, cogidos de la mano y riéndose de los comentarios de Frank sobre la gente que iban encontrándose por la calle. Como cualquier pareja normal, como lo que ellos desearían ser, olvidando por unas horas la sensación de pesadez que le provoca el no saber que puede pasar con ellos mañana mismo, y cuanto más se acercan al centro más les duelen las mejillas de sonreír. Ahora mismo solo existen ellos dos y no necesitan nada más. 


	6. Chapter 6

Frank ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir con Gerard, cada noche cenaban juntos, luego se sentaban en el sofá a ver la televisión o alguna película de la enorme colección que se había formado entre la de Gerard y la suya propia unidas. Después se iban a la cama, Frank siempre peleaba por algo de amor, desnudándose lentamente, abrazando a Gerard por sorpresa y frotándose contra el, casi implorando por que le tocara. A Gerard le recordaba a un gatito cuando le miraba con los ojos líquidos, pupilas dilatadas casi fundiéndose con el dorado, incluso a veces cedía y le besaba intensamente, lenguas frotándose y chocando hasta caer en la cama, enredados.   
  
Tal vez algún día de esos en los que cuando se dormían eran todo besos y abrazos, Gerard había pesado en llegar más lejos con Frank, en demostrar todo el amor que le tiene y que le quema por dentro. Las ganas de comerse uno a otro eran difíciles de controlar, que se lo digan a Frank, que se tenía que contentar a base de duchas frías y pajas rápidas cuando Gerard salía a trabajar. Cada vez que por las mañanas Gerard le arrastraba hasta la ducha, o que él se hacia el dormido para poder verle caminar hacia el baño tal y como llego a la vida. Tal y como aquella mañana.   
  
– _Ah joder_ – Gime Frank tumbado desnudo sobre su cama, con el olor de Gerard por todas partes y una mano en su pene.   
  
Había aprovechado que Gerard justo se acababa de ir para desnudarse y dejarse caer en la cama, dándole un merecido momento de cariño a sus partes. Hacia una semana que estaba que no podía más, cada vez que Gerard le daba un simple beso terminaba duro como una roca. Sentía su piel arder continuamente, el fuego y el ansia devorarlo por dentro. Era como un puto gato en celo, ronroneando contra Gerard siempre que podía.   
  
Sus manos se movían, acariciando su piel, que comenzaba a estar húmeda del sudor. Sus labios se abrían, dejando salir suspiros, que a veces tomaban la forma de un nombre.   
  
– _Gerard…_    
  
Una mano recorría su pecho, acariciando todos esos puntos que sabia que a Gerard le encantaban, como los huesos de sus clavículas, donde siempre dejaba besos, o el hueco del esternon. Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente sus pezones, para después pellizcarlos un poco más fuerte, haciendo que sus gemidos incrementasen y que sus caderas se separaran de la cama, su pene irguiéndose sobre su vientre, mojando el triangulo de vello que descendía desde el ombligo. Su otra mano ascendió por sus muslos, acariciando la piel sensible de estos, acaricio sus bolas, casi haciéndose cosquillas, los apretó levemente, notando como su pene daba un salto al sentirlo. La mano continuó avanzando hasta que agarro su erección por la base, apretando y subiendo la mano lentamente hasta la punta.   
  
Estaba húmedo, muy húmedo. Las manos se movían como si no pertenecieran a su cuerpo, y en su mente lo único que podía ver era a Gerard moviéndose sobre él, frotando su cuerpo justo donde sus manos estaban acariciando. Su mente recreaba el cuerpo de Gerard, que tanto tiempo se había tomado para memorizarlo, sabía el contorno de cada músculo levemente marcado bajo su piel, sabia donde su piel era más suave y donde más áspera, sabia como le gustaba que le besara en el cuello, sabia como acariciarle la espalda para que se relajara tras un duro día.   
  
Solo Frank sabia todo eso de Gerard y, aunque todavía hubiera hecho menos con él que con algunos ligues de una noche, solo él podría hacerle sentirse amado de la manera más carnal y romántica al mismo tiempo. Por algo era un demonio enamorado.   
  
Seguía tocándose, cada vez más desesperado, susurrando el nombre de Gerard entre gemidos, deshaciéndose contra las sabanas y entre sus manos. Notaba como su piel ardía cada vez más, la necesidad de Gerard hacia que su cuerpo se incendiara por dentro. Sus manos acariciaban su erección cada vez más rápido, la piel húmeda y la carne dura. Su espalda se arqueaba, notando como la pesadez del orgasmo engarrotaba sus músculos, acercándose. Una mano bajaba para acariciar sus muslos, como sabe que haría Gerard si fuera él quien le estuviera masturbando, agarrando sus huevos, acariciándolos y subiendo hasta la base de su pene, apretando y moviéndose hacia arriba a la vez que los dedos de la otra mano acarician la cabeza, con las yemas, suavemente, acariciando la piel y extendiendo aun más la humedad.   
  
El orgasmo le golpeo casi de sorpresa, estaba tan concentrado en que sus manos no pertenecían a si mismo y en susurrar el nombre del que deseaba su dueño que cuando se le paro la respiración y los músculos empezaron a contraerse solos se sintió tan abrumado que el mundo dejo de existir ante él para solo sentir como perdía hasta el alma en estertores blancos sobre su pecho. Sintió como si hubiera muerto y vuelto a la vida.   
  
Se quedo estirado en la cama, con los brazos en cruz, respirando pesadamente todo el oxigeno que se le había escapado segundos antes. Aun estaba mareado del orgasmo, la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor y ahora el olor de Gerard, mezclado con el de su orgasmo y todo ese sexo que rezumaba, le mareaba. Hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto. Comenzó a reírse, agotado como estaba sin casi poder moverse.   
  
–Joder…  _Joder…_ –Continuo riéndose aun con el éxtasis recorriendo su cuerpo.   
  
Agarro las sabanas y se limpio el pecho con ellas, total luego tendría que cambiarlas. Se dejo rodar sobre su costado, buscando unos calzoncillos que debían estar por entre las sabanas y el suelo cercano a la cama. Los agarro y los acerco hasta su rostro, oliéndolos para considerar si estaban sucios. Y joder si lo estaban. Nadie con un mínimo de olfato se acercaría a esos calzoncillos, que no se entienda mal, Frank no es un guarro, pero el orden no es su fuerte, ni tampoco el de Gerard, y a veces había ropa por el suelo que llevaba ahí demasiado tiempo. A veces tenía miedo de que una camiseta sucia le saltara a la cara cuando las recogían para lavarlas. Así que se levanto tal y como estaba.   
  
Caminó hasta la ducha para eliminar esa sensación pegajosa aun en su piel, decidió no frotarse demasiado porque sabía que con lo cachondo que llevaba esta semana podría volver a masturbarse con el agua silenciando pobremente sus gemidos. Salio de la ducha enroscándose en una toalla, secándose lo más eficazmente que podía y abriendo la parte de armario que Gerard amablemente le había cedido para buscar unos pantalones y una camiseta cualquiera para ir hacia descalzo hacia el salón.   
  
Se sentó en el sofá, encendiendo la tele a la vez que mira hacia el reloj con forma de Halcón Milenario en la cocina, faltaba una hora aproximadamente hasta que Gerard llegara de su trabajo. Comenzó a pasar canales hasta que encontró algo lo suficientemente entretenido como para no querer tirarle una piedra a la pantalla.   
  
  


............................

  
  
  
Varias horas después de su idílica mañana estaba deseando escapar de su trabajo de media jornada en una tienda 24 horas y de su obeso jefe que se esta quedando calvo y que se acerca demasiado a las chicas que trabajaban allí para el gusto de cualquier persona normal. Y ese maldito señor con la crisis de los cuarenta les estaba echando un sermón de cómo cuando él tenia su edad trabajaba mucho más que ello y se llevaba a todas las chicas de calle. Cada vez Frank notaba como sus instintos de destructor de vidas surgían aun más fuertes.   
  
–Umm… Señor, me parece muy interesante su historia, pero mi jornada ya ha terminado– Dice Frank con un clarísimo sarcasmo en su voz.   
  
Su jefe se fue refunfuñando mientras le decía que si, que se fuera ya. Frank dejo la ropa que tenia que llevar allí en su taquilla mientras se volvía a poner su ropa, bueno, la sudadera era de Gerard, pero se había apoderado de ella desde que llego a su casa, era enorme y como aun la guardaba entre la ropa del otro conservaba su olor, así que se sentía como si Gerard le estuviera abrazando. Y pedía por Lucifer que eso no sonara tan adolescente como lo hacia en su mente… Pero bueno, juzgar por vosotros.   
  
Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y empezaba a refrescar. Tiene ganas de llegar a casa. “A casa”, eso es una expresión curiosa, el nunca se había sentido en casa estando aquí, nunca hasta ahora, que sabia que tenia a un precioso ángel artista esperando por él, que sabia que alguien le había echo la cena y no tenia que alimentarse a base de recalentados, ahora que sabia que tenia unos labios que besar, una persona que le completaba. Que le jodan si esto no suena como una adolescente.   
  
Caminó hasta su casa, aunque técnicamente Gerard estaba allí primero, pero ya la consideraba su hogar. Subió las escaleras lentamente, estaba cansado, hoy su jefe le había hecho descargar un camión a él solo y recolocar las cajas en el almacén. Le dolía la espalda y tenia ganas de llegar para tumbarse en el sofá y que Gerard cuidara de él. La puerta se abrió incluso antes de que llegara delante de ella, le estaba esperando con un trapo lleno de pintura entre las manos.   
  
–Frank– Dijo dándole un beso cuando llego a su altura.   
  
  


............................

  
  
  
Después de cenar Frank se dejo caer en el sofá, soltando un suspiro. Gerard se sentó a su lado, dejando que Frank descansara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Empezó a acariciarle su mejilla, dejando besos en su pelo.   
  
–Estas molido eh.   
  
–Uh hum– Dice frotándose contra su hombro.   
  
–Acuéstate, te voy a dar un masaje. Quítate la camisera.   
  
Frank le dio un beso y se levanto, quitándose la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su piel llena de tinta, que Gerard no pudo evitar estirar la mano para tocarla, y se tumbo boca abajo, dejando que Gerard se pusiera sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.   
  
–No será esto una excusa para violarme, ¿verdad?   
  
–Cállate tonto.   
  
Comenzó a frotar la espalda, marcando los músculos con sus hábiles dedos y delineando algunos tendones que se notaban engarrotados. Frank se quejo especialmente cerca de la parte baja de la espalda, cuando esta aun no comenzaba con la curva que desembocaría en su culo, el cual por cierto estaba tentando a Gerard a darle un masaje “de cuerpo entero”.   
  
–Oh, angelito, déjame adorar tus manos.   
  
Gerard se rió y continuo con su trabajo, aplicando más presión, que hacia que Frank gimiera. Este se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, notaba su calor detrás de el y en las manos que le recorrían. También notaba calor en cierta parte de su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando Gerard masajeaba sus hombros haciéndole gemir o escuchaba los suspiros que hacia al hacer fuerza sobre algunas partes de su espalda. Su amiguito estaba despertando, y él no parecía cansado.   
  
Gerard también podía sentir como su entrepierna se quejaba cada vez que Frank gemía gracias al masaje que le daba o se movía debajo de él, haciendo “desintencionadamente” que su culo se rozara con él. Se inclino sobre su espalda, acercándose hasta poder besar su nuca, entre su pelo. Avanza hasta dejar besos por su cuello, mordiendo un poco debajo de su oreja, sin dejar de mover sus manos por la espalda. Mordió su hombro, sabia que morder era una cosa buena (jodidamente buena) con Frank. Un jadeo debajo de él se lo confirmó.   
  
–Pensé que no me querías violar– Dijo Frank alejando su cuerpo para poder darse la vuelta y enfrentar a Gerard.   
  
–Bueno… Se podría decir que surgió.   
  
–Sí, de tus pantalones– Dice agarrándole de la entrepierna, sonriendo cuando nota que no solo es su amiguito el que esta contento.  
  
Gerard gime al notar la presión y nuestro demonio favorito toma eso para darle un beso de los que te desarman, metiéndole la lengua hasta acariciar su paladar, provocándole cosquillas y animando a su lengua a responder. Sonríen cuando se separan.   
  
– ¿Tú no estabas agotado?   
  
–Se podría decir que surgió.   
  
Se volvieron a besar, esta vez Frank comenzó a empujarle hasta que Gerard se sentó en el sofá, colocándose él encima, arrancándole la camiseta para frotar sus pechos juntos, compartiendo el calor de sus pieles y joder si ahora tenía las energías renovadas. Sus labios se devoraban, sin tregua, todo contacto. Frank comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia el cuello, sacando gemidos de la garganta de Gerard. Su lengua dejaba caminos brillantes por su piel, rodeando su cuello y bajando hasta el leve hueco del esternon. Sus manos viajaban por sus costados, desde sus caderas hasta que se desviaban de su camino y avanzaban sin miedo alguno hasta sus pezones. Los acaricia, girando sus dedos alrededor de ellos, haciéndole gemir mientras se besan, las manos de Gerard enredadas en su pelo.   
  
Frank siguió bajando, ahora dejando besos en sus ya endurecidos pezones, incluso atreviéndose a hacerle notar sus dientes presionando levemente contra ellos. Ya estaba totalmente duro dentro de los pantalones, sentía la necesidad de poner la mano de Gerard en su erección, pero hoy no quería un simple refroton, hoy quería llegar más allá, llegar a unirse con Gerard, puede que no del todo, él tampoco se sentía preparado y mucho menos con el cuerpo para tener una noche de sexo. Así que simplemente se dejo caer en sus rodillas, entre las piernas de Gerard, trazando con su lengua un camino hacia ese triangulo de pelo fino que nacía por debajo de su ombligo y desaparecía debajo de sus pantalones. Hundió su nariz allí, respirando el aroma de Gerard, babeando al saber lo que iba a pasar.   
  
Abrió sus pantalones, notando bajo sus manos lo duro que estaba. Sonrió al ver el símbolo de Batman, imponente, y tal vez un poco deforme por culpa de cómo la erección de Gerard se marcaba. Lamió por encima de la tela, notando como Gerard se tensa y gime.   
  
–Frank, no se si…   
  
Frank levanto la cabeza, mirándole intensamente, intentando transmitir todo lo posible, aun sin separar su lengua de su nuevo sitio preferido. Nota la inseguridad en los ojos de Gerard, apoya sus manos para poder elevarse hasta besarle suavemente, intentando que se relaje.   
  
–Gerard, angelito– Dice acariciándole las mejillas y sonriendo dulcemente–. Se que sientes esto tanto como yo– Se sentó sobre él de nuevo, colocando una mano sobre su corazon–, joder soy un puto demonio y me comporto como una adolescente por tu culpa. Me he enamorado loca y estupidamente de ti, siento que quiero estar contigo, besarte, tocarte y mucho más– Le guiña un ojo–. Tú lo sientes también, ¿verdad?   
  
Gerard le besa, más relajado, sintiéndose amado, agarra a Frank de las caderas, suspirando un poco cuando este mueve su culo sobre su erección. Están sonriéndose y apoyan sus frentes juntas.   
  
–Frank, joder Frank, yo también me siento así, te amo– Sonríe aun más bobamente–. Pero tengo miedo de que te vayas.   
  
–Gee, no me voy a ir, si me aparto de ti siento como algo dentro de mi comienza a tirar de mi corazón.   
  
Se vuelve a dejar caer hasta el suelo.   
  
–Y ahora si me permites volveré a lo que gustosamente estaba haciendo.   
  
Volvió a lamer la tela humedecida tanto por su saliva como por la humedad de Gerard. Aparto la tela con los dientes, sonriendo cuando la liberada erección salto graciosamente ante su cara. Tiro de los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta el suelo, no quería que molestara ahora que iba a probar ese delicioso manjar que se presentaba en bandeja ante él. La agarro con una mano por la base, apretando gentilmente, comenzando con lametones con la lengua plana, humedeciéndola, desde la base hasta la punta, separándose rápidamente para pasar la punta de su lengua por el glande, rodeándolo con caricias cortas y húmedas.   
  
El sabor se pega a su lengua y le llega la garganta cuando se lo mete entero en la boca, casi notándolo en el fondo de su garganta, relajándola para poder llegar a enterrar su nariz en el vello. Su lengua comienza a moverse, girando sobre la carne, recorriéndola y succionando.   
  
–Oh, joder, Frank… Yo soy quien tiene que adorar tu boca– Dice enterrando sus manos en su pelo, marcando el ritmo que deseaba haciendo que Frank comenzara a mover su boca más enérgicamente.   
  
Notaba el sabor del liquido preseminal salir, haciendo el sabor aun más profundo, algo como amargo y acre pero adictivo del mismo modo. Quería tenerlo guardado en su mente totalmente, ahí, entre sus cosas favoritas. Notaba como Gerard movía su cadera para llegar más allá, llegar al éxtasis. Notaba como se tensaba bajo sus manos, que ahora estaban acariciando sus huevos, notaba que él se retorcía bajo el y gemía, pidiéndole más. Lo notaba jodidamente cerca y aunque le avergonzaba pensarlo, él mismo estaba a punto de correrse simplemente por la sensación del pene de Gerard entrando y saliendo de su boca y los sonidos que hace.   
  
–Frank, _frank…_ –Dice enterrando las manos en su pelo, apretando y eso solo hacia que Frank quisiera ir cada vez más y más rápido, húmedo y caliente.   
  
Frank se separo un segundo, sin dejar de mover la mano que seguía en su pene, llevando una a su propia erección apresada aun en sus pantalones, desabrocho hábilmente sus pantalones y adentró una mano, gimiendo sobre la erección que aun seguía pegada a sus labios. Gerard se rió entre jadeos cuando oyó el sonido de la cremallera bajándose.   
  
–Angelito. Córrete para mi.   
  
Volvió a pegar su boca al pene, que ahora parecía estar a punto de reventar. Succiono fuertemente, escuchando los jadeos de Gerard, desesperados, rápidos, mezclados con los gemidos, agarrando su propia erección, sintiéndose a punto.   
  
Continuaron, moviéndose con una deliciosa cadencia, gemidos llenando el apartamento, sudor recorriendo sus pieles, el sonido de la succión volviendo aun más loco a Gerard. Estaban tan cerca que cuando se corrieron casi ni se lo esperaban. Frank lo recibió todo en su boca, lleno del semen de Gerard, delicioso para él, mientras el, gimiendo lastimeramente, se corría contra su propia mano, dentro de sus pantalones.   
  
Gerard se deja caer contra el sofá, agotado, nunca, NUNCA había sentido nada así, nada tan intenso y necesario para ambos. Miraba sonriente a Frank, que aun seguía entre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en su muslo y mirándole fijamente, los ojos más rojos que dorados, más demonio, mucho más demonio que nunca, la satisfacción llenándole la mirada. Gerard le limpia el sudor de la frente, ayudándole a ponerse sobre él, ambos agotados y Frank piensa que le ha vuelto todo el dolor de golpe, pero tal vez solo sea el cansancio del post-orgasmo. Entrelazan sus dedos y Frank se pone de pie.   
  
–Vamos a la cama anda.   
  
Gerard le sigue hasta la habitación, donde se desnudan lentamente y se meten abrazados entre las sabanas, últimamente habían cogido la costumbre de dormir así, como un amasijo de brazos y piernas desnudos. Se besan y por fin descansan todo su peso sobre el colchón, suspirando de cansancio y dejándose atrapar por el sueño.   
  
Nunca se había sentido tan bien avanzar en una relación, nunca se habían sentido tan bien después de hacer algo como esto, pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos, _¿no es así?_  


	7. Chapter 7

Otra vez Gerard se despierta, enredado en las sabanas, y con el calor de un cuerpo a su espalda, las piernas de Frank entre las suyas y su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, roncando débilmente. Día tras día había sido así, él se solía despertar primero, se giraba hacia Frank y le comenzaba a besar y susurrar que se despertara. Después él solía quejarse, dejando sus brazos en la cintura para que no pudiera levantarse, cuando veía que eso no solía funcionar y que estaba resignado a despertar, comenzaba a besarle y a toquetearle, porque al menos si se despierta que sea contento.   
  
Pero hoy parece diferente, antes de que se gire Frank ya esta dándole besos en el cuello, susurrando cuanto le quería. Porque hoy no era un día como los anteriores, hoy su relación era algo diferente, habían avanzado. Aun con la normalidad con la que se vive hoy en día el sexo, para ellos esto había sido una gran paso, más aun desde la idea de que son seres completamente opuestos. Ahora Gerard tenia menos miedo, menos sensación de que todo se iba a ir a la mierda, y más ganas de quedarse abrazado a Frank, succionándole hasta el alma por la boca entre beso y beso.   
  
–Buenos días, angelito–Dice acariciándole las caderas, dejando que sus manos sigan la curva de su vientre hasta el terreno ahora bien conocido.   
  
Gerard sonríe bajo sus manos, son ásperas y fuertes, muy masculinas y tatuadas, en cambio las suyas son suaves y delgadas, con la piel fina jodidamente femeninas, pero cada vez que acariciaba a Frank este gemía, así que debían de gustarle. En esta posición, con Frank más que pegado a su espalda, podía sentir como su erección rozaba entre sus nalgas, calor y humedad, en una zona que, aunque no virginal si que era muy sensible, arrancándole gemidos de la garganta.   
  
Pero Gerard no quería solo tener sexo con el, quería que supiera todo lo que sentía por el, como quería darlo todo para poder recibir algo más de Frank a cambio, entregaría toda su eternidad por estar con él. Se gira para darle la cara y poder besarle tiernamente.   
  
–Frank...–Dice enterrando los dedos en su pelo de recién despertado– Frank...– Dice besando cada parte accesible– Frank.   
  
–Joder angelito, me vas a gastar el nombre.   
  
–Cállate estúpido y déjame estar así un rato más– Dice acercándose mucho, rodeándole con sus brazos, notando con cierta incomodidad como sus erecciones se clavaban entre ellos, pero no le importaba porque ahora mismo estaba sintiendo el latido de su corazón justo sobre el suyo propio.   
  
Frank le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando la cara en su pelo, respirando fuerte, como acostumbraba a hacer. Tal vez había sido lo ocurrido la noche pasada, pero ahora sus poderes se sentían más calmados a la hora de estar con Gerard, como si ya se conocieran y estuvieran juntos muy bien, como si se hubieran estado buscando y ahora estuvieran juntos. Casi tan juntos como él quería estar con Gerard.  
  
Sus labios se buscaron solos, un camino conocido más que de sobra. Comenzaron simplemente juntándolos fuertemente, apretados contra los contrarios, secos acariciándose suavemente. Sonríen dentro del beso, riendo levemente, sin dejar de tocarse.   
  
–Te amo– Dice Frank dejando besos por el rostro del otro.   
  
–Joder Frank, yo también te amo, demonio de los cojones, te amo más que a toda mi colección de comics.  
  
–Eh, eh, eh, tranquilo angelito, que aquí los cojones los toco yo– Dice acariciando a Gerard en la entrepierna, pasando de su incomoda erección y centrándose en esa parte recién mentada.   
  
Gerard gime, las manos de Frank le hacían casi delirar con una simple caricia, con su simple calor contra la piel, la robustez de sus dedos que se curvaban entorno a su pene. La verdad es que tenia algo por sus manos, algo que le hacia fijarse en ellas siempre que podía, en como Frank gesticulaba cuando hablaba, por eso agarro su muñeca, subiendo la mano hasta su rostro, comenzando a lamer sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarle, gimiendo al notar como Frank jadeaba al verle, chupando como su de su pene se tratara, queriendo tener el sabor de Frank grabado en sus sentidos.   
  
–Vaya, parece que estas hambriento– Dijo riéndose, dejando besos en su cuello.   
  
Gerard asintió, soltándose de su abrazo, dejando sus dedos con un sonido de succión. Comenzó a bajar por su pecho, dejando besos y remarcando cada tatuaje con su lengua, dejando un camino de saliva que hacia que Frank se estremeciera cuando se separaba lo suficiente para que el aire chocara contra él. Gerard comenzó a dejar besos en el pelo suave que llevaba hacia lo que tanto ansiaba probar, deseaba devolverle lo que ayer le había dado, como una muestra de todo lo que quería, de como quería estar con él.   
  
Frank enterró sus manos entre su pelo, animando a Gerard a ir más allá, a dejar su ingle e ir más abajo. Gerard bajo su rostro, pasando levemente la punta de su lengua por su pene, notando como este se tensaba bajo sus caricias. Pasando más allá de él, acercándose a su muslo, mordiendo, haciéndole gemir y dejando una marca sonrosada que comenzó a lamer, continuando sin levantar su lengua hasta llegar a su erección, que ahora parecía aun más húmeda que antes. Comienza a subir por el dando lengüetazos largos, dejando que Frank sienta la humedad de su lengua. Deja su lengua bailar sobre la cabeza, introduciéndosela en la boca después, mordiendo levemente, solo un poco, escuchando como Frank gime y aprieta su pelo, tirando de él para que vaya más abajo.   
  
–Oh, Dios, Gerard... Más...   
  
Y como buena persona que es, se lo dio, dejo caer su cabeza hasta notar como su garganta se cerraba sobre él, notando todo el sabor extenderse, salado y algo agrio, pero delicioso para el. Comenzó a succionar levemente, moviendo su lengua todo lo que podía teniendo la boca así de llena. Comienza a moverse, siguiendo el ritmo que Frank le imponía con sus manos en su cabeza, rápido y profundo, lento y superficial a veces, solo sobre la cabeza o hasta lo más que daba su garganta. Los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Frank iban desde el nombre de Gerard repetido con devoción hasta jadeos inteligibles cercanos al orgasmo.   
  
–Oh, _joder, Gerard... Gee_ – Dice acariciando sus mejillas–. Me,  _ah_... Me corro...   
  
Y tan pronto como dejo salir esas palabras por su boca, también su orgasmo llego, inundando la boca de Gerard, que trago gentilmente, dejando un sonido de satisfacción cuando ese sabor tan profundo le inundo. Se relamió mirando como Frank intentaba recuperar el aliento. Este bajo su mano hasta la barbilla de Gerard, donde una gota se su semen había huido, recogiéndola con su dedo y llevándola a su boca, lamiéndola en un gesto que aunque podía ser desagradable para otros a Gerard le calentó al extremo, haciendo que llevara su propia mano a su entrepierna, agarrando su pene y comenzando un movimiento lento, colocado sobre sus rodillas, dándole una hermosa vista a nuestro post-orgásmico demonio.   
  
Frank llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de Gerard, acercándole hasta que este quedo enfrente de él, sin vergüenza alguna acariciándose a si mismo con lujuria en la mirada. Frank continuo bajando sus dedos hasta sus nalgas, apretándolas, dejando las uñas clavadas al notar como gemía bajo su toque, sus dedos se aventuraron más allá, acariciando aquel lugar ardiente que, desgraciadamente, aun quedaba por explorar. Llevo una de sus manos a la boca, lamiendo sus dedos hasta dejarlos empapados, dejando a la otra acariciar la franja de piel sensible entre su entrada y sus huevos, presionando levemente y haciendo que Gerard moviera aun más rápido su mano.   
  
Los dedos húmedos llegaron de nuevo y abriéndose paso entre sus nalgas comenzaron a juguetear con Gerard, acariciando el circulo de músculos por fuera, introduciéndose ligeramente, notando como palpitaba a su alrededor. Introdujo uno de golpe, notando como Gerard se tenso sin dejar de gemir ni masturbarse, acelerando su propia mano cuando noto como el dedo se movía dentro de él, notando la suavidad de su interior, todo calor y humedad. Frank estaba agotado, pero eso no evito que un segundo dedo se uniera al primero en su interior, acariciando las paredes que se tensaban a su alrededor.   
  
Gerard se dejo caer hacia delante, una mano sujetando todo su peso mientras entre jadeos su otra mano acariciaba su erección sin descanso, notando como su propio orgasmo le alcanzaba, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y que los músculos abrazaran los dedos de Frank fuertemente, estos no se dejaron de mover mientras Gerard cubría su pecho con su semilla, estertores de liquido caliente que Frank recibía sobre si mismo sonriendo al ver la cara de Gerard al correrse, sonrisa tensa, labio entre los dientes, ojos cerrados y rostro sonrojado. Un puto sueño si le preguntaran a Frank.   
  
Cuando ya no puede más se deja caer sobre él, su cuerpo aun convulsionando levemente, sonriendo y dejando besos en el cuello de Frank. Se abrazaron, compartiendo calor y tal vez de una manera un tanto asquerosa por la cantidad de fluidos corporales que tenían encima, pero como si eso les importara después de haberse arrancado el placer el uno al otro. Se dejaron volver a arrastrar al sueño, total era domingo y no tenían que rendir cuentas a nadie, así que después de limpiarse un poco con las sabanas que después tendrían que lavar antes de que se quedaran duras cual cartón, se durmieron totalmente, una mezcla de dos cuerpos desnudos compartiendo algo más que calor y espacio, compartiendo sentimientos.   
  
  


........................................

  
  
  
La mañana había sido "agotadora", después de que en la tan merecida ducha Frank hubiera vuelto a sorberle hasta el alma por la polla, habían comido sentados en la cocina, mirándose y casi sin hablar. Los dos notaban como el aura que había entre ellos ahora era más leve, más ligera y se sentían como dos adolescentes a punto de estallar por las mariposas de su estomago.   
  
Ahora estaban en el sofá, viendo por enésima vez como Donie Darko tenia que afrontar sus problemas con el equilibrio espaciotemporal. Gerard estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de Frank, ronroneando cuando este hundía los dedos en su pelo, masajeando y acariciándole.   
  
No sabia por qué pero Gerard comenzó a sentirse caliente, al notar el corazón de Frank contra su espalda y recordar todo lo ocurrido por la mañana. Se comenzó a revolver hasta quedar de cara a Frank, besándole salvajemente, frotando sus caderas haciéndole notar como su entrepierna comenzaba a despertarse, gimiendo suavemente, besándole sin abrir los ojos.   
  
–¿Qué? ¿Tienes ganas de continuar lo que dejamos a medias por la mañana?   
  
Gerard asintió, notando como Frank escurría sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, apretando sus nalgas y acariciando suavemente con las puntas de sus dedos la zona del cuerpo de Gerard que quería adorar como si fuera otro dios pagano. Sus lenguas aun luchaban entre sus bocas, húmedos sonidos saliendo y los gemidos de Gerard cuando se esforzó más por juntar sus ya duras entrepiernas en una posición algo placentera, aunque aun incomoda por la ropa de por medio.   
  
Se levanto, estirando su mano hacia Frank, haciendo que se levantara y caminara con el, más bien tropezando al ir comiéndose a besos por el camino hacia su habitación, más concentrados en meter las manos bajo la ropa del otro que en mirar por donde pisaban.   
  
Cuando cayeron en la cama ya quedaba menos ropa de por medio, regada por el pasillo, las manos de Frank ya estaban explorando la piel de Gerard, sus dedos que había metido en su boca hasta tenerlos mojados ya estaban abriéndose paso en su interior.   
  
Gerard estaba agarrado de los hombros de Frank, deshaciéndose en gemidos, marcando con los dientes el cuello de Frank. Bajo las manos hasta tirar hacia debajo de los boxers de Frank, la única prenda que seguía sobre él.   
  
Frank entendió y con la mano que tenia libre, bueno más bien que no tenia dentro de Gerard, se los quito de un movimiento, pateándolos hasta que se cayeron al suelo. Sus dedos se volvían más avariciosos con cada acometida, queriendo darle más de ese pecaminoso placer del que todo el mundo, o bueno casi todo, le gustaba disfrutar.   
  
Gerard cada vez notaba más calor bajo su piel, mas necesidad de unirse con Frank, de notarlo enterrado lo máximo que pudiera dentro de él, fundirse tanto como sus cuerpos pudieran, notar como sus terminaciones nerviosas colapsaban del más puro placer.   
  
–Frank... Por Dios, hazlo, no crees que los dos deseamos esto lo suficiente como para no esperar más.  
  
–Claro angelito– Dijo sacando de su interior los ahora cuatro dedos que jugueteaban animadamente.   
  
Frank se separo ligeramente, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo de la manera mas pura que nadie haya podido jamás, experimentando todo el placer del momento, a gran cantidad de cosas que estaban puestas sobre la mesa en ese mismo instante, ambos totalmente conscientes de que después de esto no hay marcha atrás, no hay manera de volver a sus otras vidas, que quedarían unidos para siempre, en lo bueno y lo malo, de la manera mas verdadera y ancestral. Sus poderes, sus existencias iban a juntarse en ese momento mediante un acto tan primitivo pero a la vez habitual como el sexo.   
  
De un solo movimiento Frank se enterró en su cuerpo, ambos dejaron salir un grito en el fulgor del momento. Sus cuerpos se pegaron lo mas posible casi ni una gota de aire entre ellos, los movimientos de Frank acelerados desde el principio, una demostración de su velocidad natural cada vez que embestía contra la cadera de Gerard que con los brazos sobre su cabeza, haciendo fuerza en el cabecero, embestía de vuelta contra él.   
  
Joder con todo el ruido que debían de estar haciendo seguro que mañana tenían a una horda de vecinos a sus puertas, con horcas y todo. Pero ahora estaban demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro como para darse cuenta de ello, ni siquiera escuchaban nada más fuera de sus gemidos, sus intentos de palabras y el húmedo sonido cuando sus caderas chocaban.   
  
–Gee, te amo... Nunca te separes de mi por favor– Dice entre gemidos, notando como los músculos de Gerard se retuercen sobre su pene.   
  
–No Frank, no me voy a ir... Joder no pares.   
  
Gerard se gira en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, antes de que e pene de Frank estuviera otra vez dentro de él ya estaba con la espalda contra su pecho, los brazos aguantándose sobre el cabecero. Las embestidas eran cada vez mas erráticas, cada vez más profundas y perdidas entre los gemidos de ambos.  
  
Notaba como cada vez sus cuerpos llegaban más y más al limite, rozando las fronteras del orgasmo, acercándose cada vez más a la caída. Gerard rogaba por más y Frank respondía a ello atentamente, golpeando sin pausa su "punto dulce". No paraban casi ni para respirar, una experiencia cercana a nirvana dirían algunos, algo más allá de este mundo, casi tanto como ellos.   
  
La unión de un ángel y un demonio, la cosa más prohibida de toda la eternidad convirtiéndose en un acto de amor tan puro. Un acto tan carnal que dejaba de ser de mal gusto para pasar a ser de total satisfacción. Sus cuerpos llegando a un estado en el cual se fundían golpe tras golpe, besos en la espalda, besos en el cuello, mordiscos y marcas que tardarían una buena temporada en irse.   
  
Cuando los dos llegan al orgasmo, es tan jodidamente extasiante que prácticamente ni se dieron cuenta de cuando se estaban corriendo, Gerard sobre las sabanas sin siquiera haber atendido a su pene, y Frank dentro de él, llenándole en oleadas calientes, bañando sus paredes que temblaban de placer. Se dejaron caer en la cama, Frank moviéndose lentamente sobre él hasta quedar a su lado, su cuerpo aun temblando, sonriéndose el uno al otro, abrazándose ya que sus cuerpos querían evitar por completo el dejar de tocarse.   
  
–Te amo Frank– Dijo Gerard entre jadeos–. Esto ha sido... Impresionante.   
  
–Lo se... Y también te amo.   
  
Se abrazan más fuertemente, sudor y semen sobre ellos, pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran lo suficientemente cansados como para no preocuparse de ello, coger las sabanas y estirarlas sobre ellos, quedándose dormidos en medio de un dulce beso.   
  
  


........................................

  
  
  
Frank se despertó en mitad de la noche, el otro lado de la cama frio y vacío, el reloj marcaba que pasaban las cuatro de la mañana. Y ni rastro de Gerard, se levanto bostezando, cogiendo unos pantalones del montón de ropa sobre una silla y caminó hacia la puerta. Nada más salir vio como la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, una sombra delatando la presencia de Gerard en ella. Se acerco lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y le abrazo desde detrás, provocando que casi tirara la taza de leche caliente que tenia entre las manos.   
  
–¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?   
  
Gerard le beso en la mejilla, girando la cara para poder besarle en los labios, un beso duce aunque con los labios temblorosos. Frank le abrazo más fuerte, notando como Gerard no estaba bien, como sus brazos temblaban y su respiración no era demasiado regular.   
  
–¿Qué pasa?   
  
Gerard se sentó en el sofá, palmeando a su lado para que se sentara. Frank se sentó, dejando que Gerard apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro, acariciando su pelo y dejándole besos en la frente.   
  
–Frank, tengo miedo.   
  
–¿Por qué Gerard? ¿No estamos bien juntos?   
  
–Si, por supuesto que si, no es... Por eso...   
  
Gerard le sonrió triste, acariciando su pecho y dándole un beso.   
  
–Mi madre también estuvo con un demonio.   
  
Frank parecía sorprendido, los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Gerard que seguía con una sonrisa triste en la cara. Sus manos buscaron las del otro, dejando besos en sus nudillos antes de seguir hablando.   
  
–Unos años después de tenernos a mi hermano y a mi ella vino aquí a la tierra, y se enamoro. Pero él era un demonio. Vivieron una temporada juntos, hasta que por allí arriba se enteraron de lo que estaba haciendo.   
  
Su ojos parecían estar observándolo todo en ese mismo momento, lejanos a Frank. Le volvió a dar un beso, logrando que Gerard le mirara y sonriera.   
  
–Entonces les separaron, de un día a otro su vida paso de ser ideal viviendo un romance prohibido y apasionado a estar siendo juzgados ante tanto del cielo como del infierno. Mi madre estaba embarazada, pero aun así los mataron sin piedad, bueno, más bien a mi madre la mandaron al purgatorio, donde murió. Con el demonio no se muy bien que hicieron, pero seguro que lo mataron.   
  
–Vaya...   
  
Gerard le abrazo, enterrando el rostro en su cuello, dejando unos pequeños besos mientras Frank le acariciaba la espalda, susurrándole que le amaba al oído. Se volvió a separar, respirando profundamente antes de seguir hablando.   
  
–Yo nunca le he echado en cara a mi madre lo que hizo, y menos ahora... Que te tengo a ti. Pero tengo miedo de que nos pase lo mismo.   
  
–No nos va a pasar, si me separaran de ti no necesitarían matarme, porque me moriría yo solo de pena.   
  
–Frank, prométeme que si nos pasa algo así no me vas a dejar solo.   
  
–Nunca...


	8. Chapter 8

– _Más fuerte..._ –Dice Gerard mientras tiene a Frank entre sus piernas, enterrado dentro de él.   
  
Frank comienza a moverse más rápido, entrando y saliendo fuerte de él, gemidos imposibles de contener llenando la habitación. Gerard se retuerce debajo de él, gritando todas las palabras que podía pronunciar, que tampoco eran muchas por como le estaba follando ahora mismo. Su cuerpo se arqueaba, despegando a espalda de la cama, las caderas moviéndose violentamente para chocar contra las del otro. Su cuerpo se contrajo, corriéndose fuerte, sintiendo como su consciencia se iba y volvía de golpe en medio del éxtasis. Frank enterrado en él, corriéndose entre suspiros al notar todos sus nervios estimulados al extremo.   
  
Se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro, como siempre hacían, quedándose muy juntos, separados por apenas un centímetro, pero aun así algo dentro de ellos les hace comenzar a sentir que cada vez están más y más separados, algo les hacia sentir lejanos, cada vez más, notando frío sobre sus pieles, como si hace menos de un minuto no estuvieran tan unidos físicamente.   
  
Se miraron a los ojos, asustados, notando la ansiedad en el otro. Frank comienza a retorcerse, notando como su piel se tensaba y sus extremidades comenzaban a arder, su espalda se separo de la cama, las garras comenzando a salir de sus manos, su frente desarrollando unos pequeños cuernos en la base de su pelo, retorcidos hacia atrás. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir estaban negros, completamente, ausentes de toda vida o humanidad. Aun así, al mirar a Gerard sus ojos se humedecieron, todo su amor sintiendo como intentaban cortar su unión.   
  
Gerard también había cambiado, sus ojos ahora casi de un verde cristalino comenzaron a llorar, sus pulmones ardiendo mientras de su espalda surgían un par de alas de ligeras plumas brillantes como la luz del sol. Sus manos se intentan acercar a Frank, notando como sus dedos comienzan a quemarse. Ahora ambos están mirándose, notando como algo tira de ellos hacia diferentes direcciones, Frank comenzaba a notar como de entre sus omoplatos algo tiraba de el hacia fuera, lejos de Gerard.   
  
–Frank...– Dice entre sollozos.   
  
–Gerard, tranquilo... Todo va a salir bien...– Dice intentando calmar su propia voz– No nos pueden separar.   
  
Sus manos comenzaron a desaparecer ante ellos, un olor a azufre llegando de Frank, su cuerpo comenzando a arder. Gerard comenzó a sentir como una ligereza impresionante le comenzaba a invadir, elevándole de la cama mientras sus extremidades comenzaban a disolverse. Sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más lejanos, pero lo que más les dolía era llegar a sentir como el amor tan puro que les unía estaba siendo cortado por unos fríos dedos para conseguir separarlos. Pero aun así ellos seguían amándose, llorando dentro de si mismos por la distancia tan enorme que ahora sentían, aunque aun estuvieran en la misma habitación.   
  
Cuando al fin sus cuerpos desaparecieron por completo ellos ya no se podían ver más, estaban rodeados por oscuridad, una oscuridad suave y mullida en el caso de Gerard, aunque por el contrario para Frank todo era caliente, aunque era, hasta cierto punto, familiar y reconfortante.   
  
Sus mentes estaban aun unidas, notando al otro lejos, aun intentando comunicarse, decirse una vez más que se aman. Aunque bueno, eso ya lo sabían.   
  
  


.............................

  
  
  
Gerard se despertó, vio que estaba en una sala completamente blanca, altos muros rodeándole, estaba en una especie de cama. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba aquí que su cuerpo se sentía pesado y entumecido, al menos los de aquí arriba sabían como tratar a los suyos. Aunque nunca podías olvidar que todo ese trato terminaría pronto, porque tan buenos y misericordiosos como eran también podían ser vengativos y desalmados.   
  
Cuando consiguió ver más claramente a su alrededor, cuando las luces ya no fueron tan insoportables y sus músculos no se sentían tan entumecidos, vio que todo a su alrededor parecía tener un doble sentido, la cama era confortable, la sala espaciosa pero claro, totalmente cerrada, se podía intuir una puerta desde donde estaba, pero claramente no se podía abrir desde allí dentro.   
  
Aunque eso fuera una soberana estupidez, ni que se fuera a escapar del puto cielo. A veces la propia y compulsiva necesidad de seguridad por parte de los suyos (aunque ahora mismo no los sentía como tan suyos) le parecía una muestra de su propia inseguridad hacia todo lo que no podían controlar.   
  
Se volvió a tumbar, su pecho doliendo al sentir como Frank ya no estaba cerca de él, sus ganas de llorar se presionaban en su pecho. Se abrazo a si mismo, siendo consciente como aun estaba desnudo, metiéndose bajo las sabanas y comenzando a susurrar.  
  
–Te amo... Frank, te amo...   
  
  


............................. 

 

Frank gruño, estos hijos de puta le habían atado a una puta cama más dura que una puta piedra. Se retorció, notando las cadenas en sus muñecas. Varios improperios se escaparon de su boca y las cadenas desaparecieron, aun dejando una pequeña quemadura tras ellas.   
  
–Gracias– Grito hacia las paredes.   
  
Estaba dentro de una sala con las paredes pintadas de un rojo sangre tan oscuro que hacia parecer la sala mas pequeña, la única luz provenía de unas cuantas lámparas con pequeñas llamas palpitando dentro de ellas.   
  
Sabia que lo de las cadenas había sido solo para asustar, el mismo lo había echo cuando aun vivía aquí. Aunque ahora tenia cosas mucho más importantes que ponerse a discutir de sus métodos de tortura, cosas como pensar en Gerard y en como volver junto a él.  
  
Joder, su vida es jodidamente perfecta por fin y los jodidos gilipollas estos, tanto los "suyos" como los lameculos de arriba, les habían separado. Volvió a maldecir en voz alta antes de dejarse caer sobre la jodidamente dura cama.   
  
–Te amo Gerard, no nos podrán separar.


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard se vuelve a despertar sobre la etérea cama, ahora la habitación parece más iluminada si cabe, ahora hay una silla dentro de ella y encima de esta hay una fina tela. Se levanta de la cama, sus piernas aun están algo flácidas, hacia mucho tiempo que no viajaba entre dimensiones y menos de forma obligada. Su pecho aun resentía la falta de Frank cerca de él.   
  
Cuando se acerco lo suficiente vio que la tela era una fina túnica para que se vistiera, se la coloco por encima, notando la suavidad sobre su piel. Antes de que pudiera sentarse en la silla esta desapareció. Claramente no querían dejarle ninguna comodidad ya que cuando se giro la cama también desapareció. Ahora solo le quedaba estar de pie o sentarse en el suelo, al menos estaba vestido.   
  
Detrás de él escucho como la puerta dejaba pasar a alguien.   
  
—Hermano.   
  
—Oh, que agradable visita Mikey, perdona que no te pueda invitar a sentarte en ningún sitio—Dijo girándose rápidamente para mirar a su hermano.   
  
—Tranquilo.   
  
Después de que Mikey dijera eso aparecieron dos sillas. Gerard hizo un gesto de desesperación y se sentó, mirando a Mikey cuando este se sentaba.   
  
—Gee, ¿por qué?   
  
—Mikey, ¿de verdad vienes a darme una charla?   
  
—No, vengo a preguntarle a mi hermano porque esta tirándose a uno de esos.   
  
Gerard le dio un bofetón, aun en esta situación era su hermano mayor y ahora mismo su pecho estaba ardiendo porque alguien quería separarles.   
  
—Ni se te ocurra hablar así de Frank.   
  
—Gerard, es un demonio. Ellos son malvados, destruyen y corroen a las personas, ¿no eres consciente de ello?   
  
—Mikey, se lo que es un demonio, y se que Frank solía hacer eso, es su naturaleza, joder, no soy gilipollas. Pero eso no quita que le quiera.   
  
—No lo entiendo, Gerard yo te quiero, pero somos contrarios con ellos, no podemos estar juntos. No te puedes enamorar de él.   
  
Gerard se sentó más cerca de él, sabia que su hermano se preocupaba por él y que le quería, joder él también quería a Mikey.   
  
—Mikey, Frank y yo nos amamos, es un sentimiento puro y da igual que seamos. ¿Qué harías tú si Ray fuera un demonio? ¿Dejarías de amarle?   
  
—No.   
  
—Imagínate si os separaran, como me han separado a mi de Frank, Mikey, nos arrancaron prácticamente de los brazos del otro.   
  
—Gerard...   
  
Mikey abrazo a su hermano, sabia que no podía comprender eso, Ray también era un ángel nadie les impedía quererse, allí el amor era vanagloriado y elevado como si de la mayor riqueza se tratara. Al parecer, claro, siempre y cuando fuera entre ángeles. Pero definitivamente si le alejaran de Ray no sabría que hacer, solo pensarlo le dolía.   
  
—Mikey, no se que va ha pasar....   
  
—Gerard, acuérdate de mama... A ella... La...   
  
—Si, lo se...   
  
  
  


....................... 

  
  
  
  
  
Frank no había dormido nada, como si alguien pudiera dormir en una cama así de dura. Seguía desnudo, pero no se avergonzaba de nada, si alguien quería mirarle la polla que lo hiciera, aunque tal vez tuviera que vérselas con Gee. Mierda, pensar en Gerard hacia que su pecho ardiera de nuevo, si tal vez solo pudiera decirle que esta bien.   
  
De la nada empezó a escuchar unos pasos dentro de la habitación, se levanto y vio como su amigo Bob caminaba hacia él. Joder cada vez parecía más un puto ángel, rubio y vestido con un traje que le venia como un guante.   
  
—Enano, no sabes la que has armado ahí fuera.   
  
—Yo también me alegro de verte.   
  
—Eh, yo no he dicho lo contrario. así que te estas follando a un ángel. Joder.   
  
Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la maldita cama mientras Bob se sentaba en un sillón que acababa de aparecer.   
  
—Si Bob. Y que se jodan todos estos ya me han jodido bastante a mi.   
  
—Vaya, si que te ha dado fuerte.   
  
—Gerard es... Lo mejor que me ha pasado. ¡Y estos hijos de puta nos separan!—Grito sabiendo que alguien le escucharía.   
  
Bob sonrió, si que parecía un ángel, aunque podría ser porque no era un demonio, era una pobre alma que había sucumbido a la corrupción de una hermosa súcubo y que como tal había terminado aquí abajo, aunque bueno, parecía que se lo pasaba bastante bien.   
  
—Tranquilo hombre, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.   
  
—Bob, no sabes como me gustaría creer eso, pero no se... Tanto a estos como los de muy al norte no les gusta que vayamos en su contra.   
  
Bob se levanto, acercándose a él y posando una mano en su hombro.   
  
—Frank, los peces gordos solo se preocupan por si mismos, y no creo que vosotros vayáis a perturbarles.   
  
— ¿Entonces por qué cojones nos separan? Bob, tú sabes que nunca he sido feliz, nunca hasta ahora.   
  
—No lo se Frank, y me jode que te hagan una putada así a ti, que estuviste lamiéndoles el culo tanto tiempo para conseguir salir de esta mierda. No lo se, pero se que va a salir bien, ya veras...   
  
—Eso espero, eso espero...   
  
Bob se aleja levemente, sonriendo de nuevo y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.   
  
—Y bueno, ponte unos pantalones.   
  
—Si estos hijos de puta me dan unos, encantado.   
  
  
  
  
  


.............................. 

  
  
  
  
  
Su hermano se había ido hacia poco, y las sillas habían vuelto a desaparecer obligándole a estar de pie o sentarse en el suelo, pero no les iba a dar esa satisfacción. Todo allí arriba era así, o comodidad extrema o penitencia, o les caías bien o te querían matar, al menos no le habían hecho estar desnudo. Todo era una gran mentira, todo era blanco y brillante, pero la verdad era que ellos podían ser bastante más malvados que los demonios, solo que lo ocultaban, ocultar es lo que mejor se les da, por el contrario los de allí abajo no ocultaban nada, eran conscientes de todos lo horrores que sucedían allí y vivían con ello, era su naturaleza. La naturaleza de los de arriba era ocultar y enmascarar.   
  
—Frank... Te echo de menos...   
  
Gerard sintió como si un líquido helado se moviera por dentro de él, llenándole las venas, los pulmones, ahogándole. Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, la sensación paso de ser heladora a arder, como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras. La sensación aumento hasta que no pudo más y se derrumbo, su cabeza choco contra el suelo y se desmayó.   
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero cuando se despertó, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, sabia que ya no estaba en aquella celda, ahora el aire era más seco, como si no fuera del mismo lugar del que venia. también era menos brillante, la luz ya no atravesaba sus parpados cerrados.   
  
Lentamente escucha voces cada vez más claras a su alrededor y por debajo de ellas nota una respiración conocida, su pecho se llena de una calida sensación cuando se levanta rápidamente, mareándose un poco al intentar ponerse de pie, y mira hacia todos los lados, buscando a Frank.   
  
Lo ve, tirado en el suelo, a unos dos metros. Corre hacia él, pero cuando esta acercándose una descarga eléctrica lo echa hacia atrás, alejándole. Ahora ve como Frank le mira, respirando lentamente y con los músculos contraídos, como si se hubiera tirado contra aquella barrera muchas veces intentando alcanzarle.   
  
—Gee... —La voz de Frank le llega suave, como desde detrás de un cristal.   
  
—Frankie...   
  
De repente todas las voces de la sala paran sus cuchicheos. Gerard y Frank se ven obligados por una extraña fuerza a mirar hacia delante, allí había seis personas, todas con el rostro ensombrecido y largas capas que hacían parecer que sus cuerpos flotaban. Bueno, puede que si que flotaran.   
  
—Gerard. Frank. —Se escucho una voz profunda y que llenaba todos los espacios de la sala— Estamos aquí para juzgaros.   
  
Hablaba con muchas pausas, sin entonación. Gerard la sentía vibrar dentro de el, como si le estuviera atravesando. Intenta girar el rostro para mirar a Frank pero no puede, su mente esta centrada en aquellas personas contra su voluntad.   
  
—Como deberíais saber. Las relaciones personales. Entre demonios. Y ángeles.   
  
—Están totalmente prohibidas—Termino otra voz, esta vez femenina—. Gerard. Deberías ser aun más consciente de ello.   
  
Gerard recuerda a su madre y siente como algo dentro de el arde, no quiere que les maten a ellos también, no quiere que les separen más de lo que ya están ahora.   
  
—Y tú. Frank—empezó ahora otra voz, más profunda—. En tu naturaleza esta destruir. No crear. No amar. Pensábamos que lo tenías claro.   
  
Frank se mueve a su lado, lo nota aun a través de la barrera, se mueve hacia delante, poniéndose de pie y haciéndoles un corte de manga.   
  
—Yo amo a este puto ángel, y lo que vosotros digáis que tenemos que hacer nos la suda. Y mucho.   
  
—Frank. Cuida tus palabras.   
  
—Y una mierda, a vosotros no os importamos, no vamos a joder vuestros planes, ¿verdad? Sino ya nos habríais matado como a la madre de Gerard. Solo estáis cabreados porque no hemos seguido lo que vosotros quisisteis.   
  
Gerard se siente inútil, Frank esta diciendo verdades como puños a las personas que tienen su destino en sus manos y él esta aquí, quieto, sin decir nada. Solo puede pensar en su madre. Su madre, que estaba embarazada.   
  
—Es verdad, esta vez hay una cosa diferente. Yo no soy una mujer y no estoy embarazado, obviamente. Mi madre era diferente porque podría dar a luz algo nunca antes visto, la cría de un demonio y un ángel, y quien sabe que problemas os podría haber acarreado.   
  
—Si, un demonio renegado y un ángel que ya no se sentía tan celestial, y ambos con un arma de destrucción masiva en su poder. Bastante jodido para vosotros.   
  
Una de las personas se adelanta. La capa arrastra tras de ella como si de su sombra se tratase y se coloca prácticamente delante de ellos. Una sensación de sumisión les ahoga, pero ahora ellos habían dejado las cosas claras.   
  
—Tenéis razón. Nunca pensamos que fuerais tan listos. Gerard. Tú madre no podía vivir. Aunque no sabemos si el engendro que llevaba dentro la habría matado de todos modos.   
  
—Entonces dejarnos ir tranquilos. —Grita Frank a su lado.   
  
—Oh. Vosotros habéis pecado. Tenéis que llevar la marca.   
  
La extraña figura alzo sus manos, posándolas sobre sus frentes, sus cuerpos comenzaron a arder y una extraña sensación dolorosa inundo su brazo izquierdo. Sentían la piel arder y sanar una y otra vez, una serpenteante marca grabándose. La figura dejo caer sus brazos.   
  
—No tenéis honor suficiente para seguir siendo lo que sois. Dejareis de tener vuestros poderes. Y volveréis al mundo humano como tales. Humanos.   
  
—No podréis comunicaros directamente con nadie de vuestro pasado.   
  
Entre la multitud allí presente se escucha el grito de Mikey, Gerard se gira y le sonríe, aunque no pudieran volver a verse nunca aun podían hacerlo a la vieja usanza, rezando y eso. Frank se gira también y le sonríe a Bob, sabe que le echara de menos, pero estar con Gerard es su vida, sin ello no haría más que vagar.   
  
Notan como la barrera entre ambos desaparece y por fin vuelven a mirarse, se arrojan a los brazos del otro, notando sus pechos tocarse y pudiendo descansar sus labios en los del otro. Todo a su alrededor volvía a desenfocarse, comienzan a sentir como vuelven a cambiar, Frank deja de tener cuernos y Gerard deja de tener alas. Vuelven a ser humanos, y ahora no solo en apariencia.   
  
Cierran los ojos y se notan caer contra algo blando. Vuelven a estar en su casa, en aquella cama que habían dejado después de hacer el amor, no saben cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde eso, pero tampoco les importa, ahora ya no tienen que seguir ninguna ley arcana, ahora tienen el libre albedrío humano. Y su amor, el amor más puro que puede haber.   
  
Lo único que les recordaría lo ocurrido son las marcas gemelas en sus brazos, pero se lo tomaran como otra cosa más en común. No olvidaran su pasado, pero ahora lo único que les importa es el futuro, un futuro juntos.   
  
Vuelven a estar desnudos, en la cama en la que siempre se han amado y tan solo una vez fueron separados.   
  
— _Te amo Gee._    
  
— _Te amo Frankie._    
  
La primera confesión de una nueva vida, que ya empezaran en otro momento porque ahora todo lo que quieren hacer es acurrucarse juntos debajo de las sabanas y dormir.   
  


**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la ultima historia completa que escribí hace más de un año, voy a ir subiendola poco a poco aqui, ya esta terminada y es lo ultimo que me planteo escribir sobre frerard, es un poco parte de mi pasado ya y ahora no me entusiasma de la misma manera.
> 
> Ademas de que la inspiracion mira menos para mi, pero verdaderamente me gustaria volver a escribir.


End file.
